


Heart of Stone

by marinablack99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, F/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinablack99/pseuds/marinablack99
Summary: *Post Season 3* Vanquishing Mallus left a gaping hole in the spirit world. Unspeakable horrors have escaped and it's going to take all the weapons in their arsenal to put them to rest. Raymond Palmer doesn't know much about the demons, ghosts, goblins and ghouls but he knows they're going to need Nora Darhk to finish the job. And maybe he needs her more than the rest of the team...





	1. Chapter One

“Did they take it from you?”

His soft voice sliced through the walls of her prison, dragging her out of silent meditation. Nora Darhk’s silver eyes fluttered open to find him standing not two feet from her. “How did you get in here?” Her voice was weak from disuse, and she coughed at the effort. 

“The door.” His laugh was soft and genuine—two adjectives that perfectly described the man before her.

When he knelt beside her, she smelled soap and the sunshine that clung to his skin. Instinctively she recoiled, pushing herself against the back of the cell to keep the emotion at bay. “You can’t be here.”

“Nora,” he practically whimpered, “They told me you won’t talk to anyone, that you’re not eating—”

“So they called you to my side?” Grief welled up inside her, masquerading as anger. “Why? You mean nothing to me.” The look in his chocolate brown eyes and the way his shoulders rounded reminded her of a kicked puppy. It turned her stomach. Hurting Ray Palmer was a necessity, not something she enjoyed. “Go away…”

He inched toward her, still at eye level. “Nora—”

“No!” Just his name on her lips tore something open inside of her and her power coursed through her. “Leave, now, before it’s too late!” 

Ray stood then and Nora prayed to any god that would listen he would walk out without a fight. Instead, he settled himself directly beside her again, their shoulders brushed together. Her throat grew painfully tight. “Why are you here, Ray?” 

“I could ask you the same.” His mouth pressed into a thin line. “Did they take the time stone from you?” 

She hated how her hands trembled when she plucked the polished stone from its usual spot on her nightstand. It had never been more than a few feet from her at any given time, but she didn’t have the heart to use it. What was the point? Her family was dead, she didn’t have any friends, and the only person who might have meant anything could never accept her. It was better to end things quietly. 

Nora handed the stone to Ray, her fingertips lingering for just a moment longer than was prudent. One traitorous tear twisted down her cheek and she turned from him. “Please, go.”

“Not without an explanation.” 

A cry lodged itself in her chest, threatening to shatter her into as many pieces as Mallus ended up in. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nora, you’re not going to hurt me—”

When she raised her hand, magic coursed through her veins. It reached out, wrapping around his throat. She squeezed hard enough to make him listen but not enough to hurt. “They may be able to contain my magic in this cell but you were stupid enough to step inside. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t end your life right now.”

Choking and sputtering, Ray doubled over. It took her a moment to realize he was laughing. “Like father like daughter,” he wheezed, his smile unwavering even as she crushed his windpipe. 

His words slashed the wound open deeper and Nora tossed him aside, turning her back as his body slammed against the wall with a sickening crack. She heard him get right back up and nearly sobbed with relief. “Why are you here?” 

Then his arms wrapped around her waist. She wanted to believe it was hunger that weakened her; her legs trembled as he pulled her to his chest. “I need you.” Her breath must have hitched in her throat, because he made a choked noise. “No, no, that came wrong…I mean, the Legends need you.”

Nora turned her back to him, determined to keep him at bay. “And why would you want my help? My father is Damien Darhk—the king of betrayal—and he was hell bent on destroying the lot of you. What’s to stop me from finishing what he started?”

Ray didn’t seem perturbed by that in the least. “There’s good in you, Nora Dahrk. I’ve known it from the moment I met you. And the truth is, we both know you could have killed me on several occasions, but you didn’t.” Shoving his hands into his pockets, he had the audacity to look sheepish. “I feel it too, you know. I couldn’t let you die...either time.”

Silence hung between them—not because Nora didn’t know what to say. She could show him in hundreds of thousands of ways how very wrong he was. She had been tainted by evil, bent to the will of a madman across time and space, and one amped-up Eagle scout wouldn’t be able to fix all the broken pieces of her. 

“When we brought Mallus forth, we opened a kind of portal to the spirit world and some nasty stuff got out.” Ray cleared his throat. “Sara has a lot of faith in this guy John Constantine who says he’s a warlock of the highest order…but, frankly, I think he’s a bit hopped up on eye of newt, if you know what I mean.”

Nora turned on her heel to face him, mask firmly in place. “So, I’m what—your insurance policy?” She scoffed. “What a ridiculous notion. I was possessed by a demon. Remember how it ended? My father died, the world nearly crumbled, and I ended up in time prison for eternity.” 

“Well, yes, but the world was saved—”

“By a giant Beebo. I’m not sure natural selection won out in that round.” Nora had to stifle a smile when Ray threw his head back and laughed. Taking a deep breath, she stiffened her posture. “I get the impression this is not an optional mission.”

Ray scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I talked to Ava and cleared your release ahead of time, but I can’t make you go. Nobody can make you do anything. Still, I’m hoping you’ll come with me.” He glanced at his watch. “I’m sure this is the point when I’m supposed to tell you it’s now or never, that I’m going to walk out the door and you’ll lose your chance, but we both know that’s not true. I’ll come back again and again. I’ll wear you down eventually.”

Nora sighed, defeated. “Fine.” She palmed the time stone, her hand sliding over Ray’s a moment before she activated it. They set down in the middle of the Waverider, not a hair out of place. If Ray minded the abrupt exit from the Time Bureau, he didn’t say anything. He went loping down the hallway, chattering all the way.

“Let me give you the official tour and I’ll show you to your room. You’ll have to share with Zari…or Mick, but I don’t recommend it. He sleeps in the nude.” Ray ushered her down the metal hallways, pausing to point out the medical bay and his laboratory before coming to stop in front of a cafeteria. “First things first, I’m going to make you some dinner.”

“No, I—” she started to refuse but then thought better of it. She was hungry, miraculous as it was. She wanted to eat for the first time since entering that time prison, caged in with her own magic. “I’d like to cook, if you don’t mind. It’s one of the simple things I wasn’t allowed to do in that place.”

Raymond’s face looked like it was going to crack he was smiling so wild. “Sure! You can cook and I’ll clean up. I actually enjoy doing the dishes.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Nora was quite happy with the fabricator once she learned how to use it. With a few simple commands she input the Darhk family recipe for lasagna and in minutes had a piping hot dish she served with a salad and garlic knots. With the feast in front of them, she made the sign of the cross before bowing her head. “Lord, bless this food we eat and the bounty we share, for we are far more fortunate than many. Bless the ill, the afflicted, the lost, and the dead. Amen.” 

“Amen,” he echoed, before picking up his fork. “I never pictured you as the religious type.” 

Nora chewed her pasta thoughtfully. “I spent most of my formative years in an asylum run by the clergy. Part of my treatment involved going to service. It wasn’t until much later in my life I realized my moments of clarity I had were because the demon remained at bay within the walls of the chapel.” She took another bite, washing it down with a sip of water. “I don’t see the harm in continuing some of the traditions.” 

Watching Ray devour his dinner made Nora inexplicably happy. His ability to find pleasure and positivity in every little moment made her feel joy for the first time in a very long time. “I think it’s nice.” 

They didn’t talk during the remainder of the meal, but the silence wasn’t awkward. True to his word, after they both finished eating, Ray got up to do the dishes. She watched him roll up the sleeves of his shirt, humming ‘Singing in the Rain’ like a fool. She hardly realized she was smiling until Mick lumbered into the kitchen and wiped the mirth right off her face. 

“What’s she doing here?”

Ray turned off the water, wiping his hands on a clean towel. “She’s here to help us with our demon problem.”

“I thought she was a demon.” The pyromaniac squinted at her suspiciously before he decided he didn’t much care. “Ah well, at least she’s something new to look at. Just hope Sara doesn’t kill her before we get to find out what’s hiding underneath those turtleneck sweaters.” 

Anger flashed across Ray’s features and he gritted his teeth in response. “That’s no way to talk to a lady!”

Mick cracked open a beer and took a long pull from it. “’Scuse me, Haircut. I didn’t realize you called dibs.” 

The lumbering oaf left as abruptly as he came, ignoring the electricity crackling from Nora’s eyes and Ray’s protective stance. 

She exhaled sharply. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get settled in.”

Ray nodded. “Of course. The fabricator is down the hall to the left if you want to make yourself something to wear to bed. You can make a whole wardrobe right there.” A blush had crept up his cheeks and he paused in front of the room she was to share with Zari. “If there’s there anything else you need, I’m right across the hall.”

Nora’s heartbeat kicked up in her chest as he stood before her, illuminated in the glow of the ship’s fluorescent lighting. “Thank you, Ray.”

He opened his mouth when a mechanical voice addressed him. “Pardon me, Dr. Palmer. Captain Lance requests your presence in the control room immediately. Between you and me, I would not keep her waiting.”

“Sleep well.” He pointed at the door across from hers. “Don’t be a stranger.”

If he skipped down the hallway, Nora would not have been surprised. Raymond Palmer was constantly changing opinions she’d long formed of him. She settled on the edge of the bed, glancing around the room. It wasn’t her style, but it also didn’t belong to her. For now, it would do. 

She used the fabricator to make fashion a simple nightdress in black silk that fell to her ankle, trimmed in modest lace. She pinned up her hair before she washed her face, gazing upon her reflection for the first time in…as long as she could remember. Nora was pale and drawn, her cheeks slightly sunken in. She was battered and broken, but not beyond repair. She still had a fight left within her and power to spare. Everything she had inside of her belonged to Ray. She owed him everything.


	2. Chapter Two

“How did I get stuck rooming with the Queen of the Damned?”

“Anne Rice?”

Zari frowned. “Nora Darhk.”

Ray folded his arms across his chest. “I thought you liked Nora.”

“I felt sympathy for the younger version but this woman? I’m not sure we can trust her.”

“Seconded,” Nate agreed, appearing from down the hall.

“Really?” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “I thought _you’d_ at least have my back.”

“Bro, I do! I just don’t want you to let your guard down. She’s a necessary evil...”

The term irritated Ray. “She’s not evil!” He argued. “Sara never would’ve agreed to let her join the team.“

“She’s not part of the team,” the assassin countered. “Nate’s right, we need her power. The only reason I’m allowing this is because your nanite pistol can keep her in check. One toe out of line and she’s done. If she manages to stay alive while we hunt down all the freaky demons John’s tracked, she’ll go back to her comfy cell at the Time Bureau.”

Normally, Ray would’ve swallowed back any negativity he felt but when it affected someone he cared about he could not sit idly by. “Wait a second, you told me we were getting her out!”

Sara folded her arms, her hip cocked as she stared him down hard. “Yes, we did. And when we’re done with her, we’ll return her. Her father _murdered_ my sister—”

“Nora isn’t Damien,” Ray interrupted. He watched a glint of cold flash in the assassin’s eyes but he didn’t back down. “You can’t judge someone by their parents. Just look at Mick!”

“Bad example, Haircut,” the pyromaniac himself tipped his beer forward before downing the rest. He belched, before leaning against Gideon’s console. “You know, prison makes chicks horny as hell.”

“Seconded,” Constantine butted in, hands pressed into the pockets of his trench coat. “We talking about the Darhk dame?” An unlit cigarette dangled from his lips and he tucked it between his two fingers while he gestured. “Is she shackled in the brig?”

Sara shook her head. “No, we’ve still got that goblin to dispose of so right now she’s rooming with Zari. Take care of it tonight, please? And double check the wards while you’re at it. I won’t take any chances.”

“Anything for you, love,” John replied, then swaggered off as abruptly as he’d come in.

Ray fumed with the injustice of it all.

Zari’s fingers instinctively slid over the stone, the red orb glowing slightly as anxiety rippled through her. “Isn’t there somewhere else she can stay? Mick has second bed.”

“I’m all for it,” he crowed, raising a beer. “I’ll go get her.”

Ray practically stomped his foot. “No! She can bunk with me. I just thought she might be more comfortable with a female roommate, but this it's fine." How could his team—the people he was closest to in the world—not realize the potential in Nora? “Z, you can stay in my room tonight. Nora’s been through enough. I don’t want to disturb her.”

Zari just shrugged. “Whatever, your room is nicer anyway.”

With her appeased, it was only Sara and Nate who stood in his way.

“Look, pal,” Nate’s smile was sympathetic, "We talked about this before. She's hot, but she's a looney tune. You need to guard your heart. I get it, really."

It was laughable really. Nate was his best friend; but the historian's relationship with Amaya—while tumultuous—was in no way similar to what Ray shared with Nora. “If anyone could understand it’s Sara, but she won’t admit it.”

“Excuse me?” The assassin snapped. “What are you talking about?”

Standing up straighter, he braced himself for impact. “Nyssa al Ghul. You love her despite the fact that her father is Ra’s—the heir to the Demon.”

Rolling her crystal eyes skyward, Sara shook her head. “Nyssa is not an _actual_ demon!” Her posture was tight as she warred to keep her emotions at bay. “I’m not saying Ra’s al Ghul was a good man or that he hasn’t caused me pain, but he didn’t murder my sister. When he met his end, we were aligned in our hatred of Damien Darhk…”

“So you admit, then, Ra’s al Ghul’s allegiances changed? That he changed.” Ray pressed.

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” she warned. “Besides,” she grabbed her bo staff, glancing back at Ray only once, “Ra’s al Ghul is dead. If Nora presses her luck, you can bet she’ll meet the same fate.” Twirling the instrument between her fingers, she turned on her heel and stomped toward the cargo hold she’d turned into a makeshift dojo.

Sighing heavily, Ray could feel Nate working up to something. “I’ve got to go check on Nora,” he announced, retreating the opposite way his teammates had gone. He took the long way around getting back to Zari’s room. By now she’d be settled into his—likely hooked into a videogame of some sort.

Once.

Twice.

Three times Ray went to the door behind which Nora was sleeping, but he couldn’t bring himself to open it. Instead he settled himself on the floor, his back resting against the threshold of the door.

At some point he must’ve nodded off because he went tumbling back, finding himself staring into Nora’s fathomless eyes. “Did you sleep out here?” She asked, a note of concern in her voice. “Ray…”

“Nope, I was just…uh…doing some routine maintenance.”

“You always were a terrible liar.” In this light, the eyes that had looked silver yesterday seemed almost green. She’d changed into a pair of dark slacks and sweater over a light blue blouse that showed only a sliver of her throat. Dark hair had been swept up into a chignon that settled at the nape of her neck. She was stunning. “Am I in danger?”

Ray’s heart twisted painfully.. “No! I would never let anything happen to you,” he promised. He could feel her searching his face for the lie before she settled again. “You look lovely today, by the way.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Nora huffed, tilting her chin up as she headed toward the kitchen. It was still quite early on in the day—not that time had any true significance aboard the waverider. Local time in Star City was just after six in the morning. “Is there any tea aboard the ship?”

Dragging himself up off the floor, he stayed a step ahead of her as they headed for the kitchen. It was far too early for Sara or Mick to be up, Nick probably hadn’t gone to bed yet, and Zari was likely finishing her morning prayers. It was just the two of them and within moments, he had a cappuccino and she had a piping hot cup of chamomile.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her and to explain, but every time he looked at Nora’s faraway look he realized she wasn’t ready yet. “Sara wants you to bunk in with me going forward.”

“That’s what _Sara_ wants?” Nora repeated incredulously. It looked like she was going to argue, but instead she took another sip of tea. “So, is there something the Legends expect of me today? I find myself at your disposal.”

Ray breathed a little easier. The subject of sleeping arrangements was for another time. Whether Nora realized it was out of his hands or was too wary to argue for fear of being thrown back in time jail, he wasn’t sure. For the moment, he was glad for a reprieve. “Well, when it comes to the Legends our missions have a tendency to find us. John’s got this magic map that tells him where there’s something that requires our attention.”

She inclined her head, sipping her tea quietly. They sat in silence for quite a while before a sigh passed her rosebud lips. Ray glanced up to find her staring into her empty cup, worrying her lower lip.

“Need a refill?”

“No,” Nora replied. After another pregnant pause, she squared her shoulders and her jaw. “I realize that in all the commotion yesterday, I never truly thanked you.”

“I’m sure you did. Besides, it's not necessary. I should be thanking you for coming to help, especially given how your father felt about all of us.” Ray watched her turn her gaze and his stomach plummeted. “Nora—”

“No, I never should have said those things.” She exhaled shakily. “I was lashing out. I have a habit of doing that when things don’t go my way…” Her tepid smile warmed Ray through to his core. “I loved my father, Ray. I was just a child when he and my mother died, and it broke me. Mallus offered me a reprieve from the pain and when that power brought my father back, I mistakenly believed my choices were good.”

Reaching out, Ray grasped her hand and he was pleasantly surprised when she gripped back. The tenderness he felt for her increased tenfold. “I don’t blame you, Nora. You were a child, manipulated by a demon…” He decided not to add in that Damien was evil to his core. “This is your chance to show everyone else that you can be something more."

Nora refused to shed a tear. Instead, she inhaled sharply and Ray watched her mask of cruel indifference return when Zari walked into the kitchen, followed shortly thereafter by John and Sara with Mick in tow.

“So, you were wondering when you’d get to go on your first mission?” Ray lowered his voice, leaning in closer to her. “Well, this is exactly how it usually starts.”

“We’ve got a live one,” John announced, clapping his hands together. “Hartford, Connecticut. July 6, 1944.”

Nate groaned. “Not another circus.”

John went right on talking without acknowledging anyone was even in the room. “Gideon, love, tell them what the map showed you.”

“Of course, Mr. Constantine. July 6, 1944 – The Great Hartford Circus Fire. Or at least it was, until this morning.” Images flickered showing national headlines calling the event the worst fire tragedy known ever, side by side with the Hartford Courant’s halfhearted commentary on a day at the circus.

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Wait a second, you’re telling me that we’re going to go to 1944 and make sure the place goes up in smoke? A hundred sixty-seven people died and nearly a thousand more were injured.”

“Count me in,” Mick belched from where he was entering the room. “What’re we setting on fire?”

“The Ringling Brothers Circus,” Zari piped up, offering him a smile.

Mick practically cackled with glee. “I’ll go get dressed!”

“What do you need Nora and I to do?”

John walked over to the table, leaning over them. The smell of liquor was strong on his breath but it mostly masked the stench of something slightly rotten beneath his trench coat. “I suspect this is a Grindlylow—a water demon—known to inhabit bogs and swamps. I’ve long suspected it was a Urobach responsible for this particular fire. Seems whatever escaped when Little Miss Demonic Possession opened a portal was stronger and wiped it out.”

“Gideon, what’s the effect on the timeline," Sara called to the AI.

“It's quite catastrophic, Captain. The world as we know it would cease to exist.”

It hardly surprised Ray. Time needed to unfold the correct way and history needed to be protected at any cost. That’s why the Legends had been dragged into John Constantine’s spirit quest in the first place. “Alright then, it’s settled.”

Sara inclined her head. “Everybody suit up.”

Ray offered a hand to Nora and he was almost sad she didn’t slap it away. She ignored his advance, following him as he headed to his room. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home.” If he knew Sara—and after these last few years together, especially being stuck in the 50s with her at one point—she’d be chomping at the bit to get out there. With Rip gone and Ava tied up with the Time Bureau, she’d been tense lately. Once things settled back down and the creatures of darkness were banished to the spirit realm—or wherever hell they came from—he hoped she’d be more open to accepting Nora.

That was, if they didn’t kill each other first. Ray returned from the shower to find Sara and Nora looking ready to tear the other limb from limb. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Sara lied. "Just a little girl talk.” With that, she stormed out of his room.

Nora was still breathing heavily, her teeth gritted. She walked to the mirror, rearranging her hair into place. “I know what you’re thinking, but I can handle myself. I am not unfamiliar with being reviled.” She turned to face him again. “Do hurry up and get dressed. I’m eager to kill something.”

This side of Nora Darhk worried him. The silvery grey of her eyes looked black now, her teeth gritted as she turned her back to give Ray an opportunity to change. He tossed on a pair of black slacks and a turtleneck to prevent the Atom suit chafing his skin. It molded to him like a second skin. “Let’s go then.”

She needed no further prompting, leading the way to the bridge where most of the team was assembled. Ray remained unable to tear his gaze away from Nora wondering how this was going to go down. It could be a smashing success or someone could die…and he wasn’t sure there was any in between.

When they landed marching orders were given by John. “Alright, Demon-girl, you’re with me. Ray, get in the air and keeps us updated. If you see any suspicious activity—especially if there’s any water nearby—let us know. Sara love, Zari, Mick, get those boots on the ground and stay sharp. I'm running low on holy water.”

Ray looked like he was going to argue but Nora gave him a pointed look that told him not to bother. He ignored the churning in his stomach, flying up above the crowd. At the very least he could keep an eye on her from afar. He inhaled the fresh air, thick with the scent of popcorn and manure from the animals. Ray told himself it was just another day, another demon, another mission…but it wasn’t. Not when Nora was involved. He cared for her and she he worried constantly in a way he hadn’t since Anna.

And he’d be damned if he let her meet the same fate.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! If you'd like more, please review! Kudos are wonderful and definitely appreciated but I'd love some feedback on how you're liking the story. Have a wonderful Sunday and happy Mother's Day!

“You’re doing great, love, keep it up,” John Constantine shouted over the deafening sound of rushing water.

Nora’s entire body vibrated, heart pounding and lungs aching with the force of using her power. It had been such a long time since she’d accessed it and she hadn’t wanted to admit it before, but she was rusty. Constantine had entreated her to hold the demon in place while he drew the runes but the Grindlylow was especially clever. Every time he started to make the marks, the beast would simply wash them away.

Eventually they both realized he’d have to perform an exorcism and teleportation spell and in order to vanquish it, the demon would have to be subdued. The creature writhed and shrieked, sending more shockwaves of pain through the heart of her. Just when she thought she couldn’t stand a single moment longer, the ritual was complete and the Grindlylow disappeared from view with a violent expulsion of energy.

The force of the blow knocked Nora right off her feet and if not for Ray, she’d likely have slammed into the tiger cages. “I’ve got you,” he beamed, and then began to let go of her.

Usually Nora wouldn’t want to be held by him—or anyone—but the moment he loosened his grip, her knees started to buckle. “Ray,” she managed to gasp past a throat that was on fire. To his credit, he didn’t hesitate a second. He swept her up into his strong arms before the whole world faded to black.

When she next awoke, her eyelids were too heavy to lift and there was a churning in her stomach. She heard John’s heavy accent, the dulcet tones oddly soothing but she couldn’t make sense of them. It was Ray’s voice—one she was far more familiar with—she could hone in on.

“She’s cold as ice,” he pressed, “There has to be something. A bacteria? Virus? A plague heretofore considered eradicated? It wouldn’t be a first for the Legends…”

Gideon’s mechanical voice seemed to disagree. “I have tested for everything from Scarlett Fever to the Hanta Virus, she’s not been exposed to anything. She seems in very good health for someone so gravely ill.”

Ray’s anguish was palpable.

“I think she expended too much power and now her body will replenish its supply. Well, that or she’ll die…” Constantine cleared his throat. “Oi, don’t get your panties in a bunch, Dr. Palmer. I truly hope she survives because there’s no way I can reseal the barrier to the spirit world without her. I’ve got a bit of peanut butter smeared on a gaping hole and sooner or later, it’ll fail.”

Nora found that slightly amusing, not that she could make a single movement.

Ray, however, didn’t seem to feel the same. His hand gripped hers tighter. “You used _peanut butter_ to close a hole to Hell?”

“It’s all I had. What do you suggest I use?” He countered. “I’m a warlock, not a handyman.”

The sigh that escaped Ray’s lips ghosted across Nora’s skin and she shivered instinctively. When he withdrew from her, she tried to gather the strength to protest—but it was only temporary. He took both her hands, pulling them to his heart.

“Well then, I best get back to the Scry map. I’ve done all I can for her. It’s in God’s hands now.” Constantine’s footsteps were whisper soft, which was strange given the weight of darkness in his soul. He’d damned himself to Hell to protect a little girl, fat lot of good it had done him since he’d mentioned several times he wasn’t able to protect her. In many ways, Nora felt like that girl. She had lost her soul for such a long time, having it back inside the husk of her mortal body felt wrong.

“Nora.” Ray rested his forehead against her arm. “I’m so sorry. This is my fault.” She could feel his pulse against her fingertips, strong and steady. “It was selfish of me to force you here against your will. I made your father a promise that I’d look out for you, one that I swore to uphold…and it’s not even been a full day and you’re on death’s door.” She felt him shudder. “What did I expect? I couldn’t protect Anna…what made me think it would be different with you? Because I have my stupid Atom suit? Ridiculous.”

Her heart ached for him, knowing how he grappled with guilt. He shouldn’t, of course. Nora had come onto the Waverider of her own volition. Yes, it had taken his prodding for her to see reason—but had she not wanted to go, there was no power on Earth that could’ve moved her. All this time he’d been apologizing to her—repeatedly.

Nora supposed it was her fault for not being clear enough with Ray. Once she had control of her body again, she made a mental note to set the record straight.

Time ticked by agonizingly slowly. Legends came in and out, encouraging Ray to go get some rest. Nora agreed wholeheartedly, and would’ve told him so herself if she could. He obviously hadn’t slept last night—which was another sin to be laid at her feet. Anger started to well up inside her at the injustice of it all, and pretty soon the blanket atop her felt stifling.

When she reached up to push the cover off, the veil lifted.

Oxygen filled her lungs, pumping life back into her aching muscles. Sweat beaded over her temples, dripping down her neck; she was covered in dirt and salt from having taken the brunt of the Grindylow’s watery destruction.

Ray’s face came back into focus slowly. He was standing over her, eyes wide as saucers. His grip on her hands actually hurt—but the pain was a welcome relief from the nothingness.

Testing the strength in her head first, Nora was pleased to find that she still had full control of her body. A headache thundered in the back of her skull and her stomach churned with nausea, but she was still free. She moved to swing her legs over the gurney, but met with the resistance of Ray’s body.

Nora leaned forward, her cheek resting against his broad shoulder. He reached out, crushing her to his chest. If she had been stronger, she’d have pushed him away. Physically, she could’ve. Emotionally, she needed him more than she needed her next breath.

Fingers tangled in the strands of her damp hair, his other finding the small of her back. A whimper escaped her throat at the relief, but Ray must’ve thought he was hurting her. When he moved, she held tighter. “Don’t let go,” she begged.

“I won’t.”

Ray kept his promise. He stayed while Gideon did another diagnostic, proclaiming Nora was healthy. He stayed when she stood on her own two feet, taking slow steps toward the room they now shared. He did not abandon her as they walked past his team—in fact, he seemed to hold a bit tighter.

“Good to see you on your feet, love,” Constantine called from the doorway. If he noticed Sara giving him an odd look, he didn’t shy away. He turned once more to the bloodstained map spread out on the table, mumbling to himself as he went.

Nora kept her eyes forward, deliberately avoiding the rest of them. Her only goals were cleaning up and getting something to eat. Ray anticipated her every need, offering her a towel and a change of clothes. It was only very reluctantly that he allowed her to go into the shower by herself, but it didn’t witch to realize he stood guard the entire time.

Taking extra time to wash her hair and body, she rubbed at her skin until it was red and raw. Ray said nothing about it when she finally reemerged in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers that clearly belonged to him. “Pardon my sluggishness.”

Ray shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t need to apologize. If anyone here should be sorry, it’s me—”

“I could hear you,” Nora interrupted. “When I was unconscious. Not for the whole time, I’m sure, but when you were speaking with John. I felt your presence and heard your guilt. I grow weary of you taking the blame for my decisions.” Her palm rested against his cheek. “I made the decision to come here.”

“Nora, I promised your father I’d keep you safe.”

Grief welled up in her chest. “My father is dead. Consider yourself relieved of duty.”

Ray reached out, grasping her hand before she had the chance to turn away. “Never. I lost one woman I loved, I’m not going to lose another.”

A pit opened up in Nora’s stomach. “You don’t love me. You hardly know me.”

“When Anna died, I didn’t think it was possible for me to open my heart again. But I see something in you and I could never forgive myself if I didn’t protect it with everything I have. Don’t we deserve a chance to find out?” He must’ve realized how much that scared her, because he offered her warm smile. “Let me get you something to eat. Rest for now.”

Nodding mutely, she settled herself on his double bed. He brought her a cup of tea along with her sandwich, for which she was very grateful. It was just enough to satisfy her hunger…for food, that was. With Ray’s confession still fresh in her mind, she had a hard time focusing on anything else.

He tinkered with some parts sitting on a wide metal desk, humming an unfamiliar tune. Every once in a while he’d look up, smile a bit too wide, and then return to his work. Nora found it infinitely endearing, though in the wake of his odd confession she decided not to say anything about it. Getting too attached to Ray Palmer was not prudent; especially now that she had seen the danger they were facing. It was going to be very difficult with them in such close quarters.

“Nora?”

She glanced up, “Yes, Ray?”

“What were you and Sara arguing about this morning?”

That seemed like a thousand years ago now. “It hardly matters.”

“It matters to me.”

Sighing heavily, Nora averted her gaze. “She just wanted to remind me that my position here is conditional and temporary.” Sara cared deeply for Ray and for her team, which was admirable. Unfortunately, the way she went about showing it left much to be desired. “I know that upon our completion of the mission, she intends to put me back in Time Jail.”

Ray dragged a hand through his dark hair. “You have to understand, she’s haunted by the death of her sister. Your father murdered her and she can’t see beyond that. I assure you, she’ll come around.”

That was laughable. “Unlikely…not that it matters. When my services are no longer required, I’ll go back without a fight. Not that I’d tell her that.”

“What?! Why?” He shook his head. “Nora, you were wasting away in there.”

“I committed a major crime. I deserve to be punished,” she countered. “I imagine an Eagle Scout like you knows the difference between right and wrong.”

“You were possessed by a demon,” he argued.

“A convenient excuse.” Nora stood then, closing the distance between them. “I’m the villain in this story, Ray. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can put aside these ridiculous notions of happily ever after. There’s no point in wasting your love or your time on me, I’ve neither to spare.”

Ray squared his jaw. “I’m going to prove you wrong.”

 

Nora laughed then, though it wasn’t a happy sound. “’I’d like to see you try.”

“Challenge accepted.” Reaching out, he rested his palm on her shoulder. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, but you should rest. You never know when a new mission is going to come down the pike.” He licked his lips. “I’m going to grab a cot. You take the bed.”

If he was waiting for her to invite him to sleep with her, he was going to be disappointed. Pushing Ray away was necessary and he wasn’t going to make it easy on her. Sliding underneath the blankets, she breathed in the scent of his skin and his soap.

“Goodnight, Nora.”

“Goodnight… _Nerd_.”

Ray’s laughter filled the room. Her stomach trembled, feeling his warmth all around her. Closing her eyes tightly, she fisted her hand in the sheets and pretended to be asleep.

This was going to be a whole lot harder than she’d anticipated.


	4. Chapter Four

“That’s quite a collection of scars you got there…”

Nora whipped around with a shriek, covering her half-naked body with a hand towel. “What are you doing in here!?”

“Relax love, yours ain’t even the first set of tits I’ve seen today,” John replied, bored. “I had to take a piss.”

Humiliation and anger warred within her. “Next time, wait until I’m finished!” Her blood pumped through her body until she was flushed from head to toe. John remained unmoving, eyes boring holes into her. “Why are you still standing there?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Curiosity, I guess. I’ve never seen the aftermath of such a powerful demon. You’re quite lucky to have a body at all after all that. You shouldn’t feel the need to hide it.”

It was a laughable assertion. Nora gritted her teeth and peeled away the towel. She was wearing a simple cotton bra and panties but given how long John may have been standing there, he’d probably already seen more.

The center of her chest was mangled, a mark settled millimeters from her heart. Nora traced it with her fingers, wincing slightly at the memories it conjured. “You think there’s anyone who wants to see this?” She admonished. “When Mallus took hold of my body, I had on my crucifix. If you look close enough you can still see the outline of Jesus’ body stamped into my skin.” Her fingers rested against her abdomen next. “And here, the claw marks, the burns, and the runes cut into me. Is this what men find attractive?”

Constantine took a step closer. “I’m not talking about men. You’ve come through Hell and you’ve made it back. That’s something to be proud of.”

“Proud,” Nora snorted derisively. “No. I brought this on myself. The wreckage the demon left is hardly punishment enough.”

“Oh bullshit,” he spat. “You birds are all the same. You wallow in your shame and what for? Eventually we all end up in the same place—rotting in the ground. If you’re lucky your soul goes to Heaven and if you’re not, you’re going to suffer anyway. Might as well enjoy your damn self while you’ve still got the time.” Constantine dragged a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it up—which earned him a stern warning from Gideon that he blatantly ignored. “And enough with the simpering virgin act. It doesn’t suit you.”

Nora leaned over the sink, her damp hair clinging to her skin. “I’m not pretending.”

He took another long drag, blowing smoke toward the ceiling to piss Gideon off. “What’re you talking about?”

She glanced over at him shyly. “I _am_ a virgin.”

Constantine blinked. “You’re serious? After all this time, even with a power hungry demon inside you.” Plopping himself down on counter next to the sink, he just shook his head. “Well I’ll be damned.”

“Mallus was too consumed with destruction and domination. I suppose I should be grateful for that.” There was no reason for her to have divulged such a thing and especially not to John Constantine; he was not known for his secret keeping. Nora hastily dressed, zipping up one of Ray’s sweatshirts over her plainclothes. She’d taken to wearing it because it made her feel safe, even when he was not around. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“Sweetheart, after that confession I need a stiff drink. Come on, you could use one too.” John’s hand was warm, comforting as he took her by the elbow and guided her toward the mess hall. If anyone noticed them both coming out of the bathroom together, nobody said a word.

Nora settled at the communal table, which was blissfully empty for once. Mick and Wally had been called to Central City, Sara was probably with Ava, and Nate was mourning the loss of Amaya on his own. Ray had hunkered down in the lab again but that was hardly unusual. Zari was the wildcard but given that they had some much needed downtime, Nora assumed she’d be engrossed in a game or her afternoon prayers.

After a bit of scrounging Constantine procured two snifters of amber liquid. Nora sniffed at it before she took a sip. Single malt scotch, probably twice her age and smooth to the tongue; it was delightful. “Thank you.”

“So, you’ve never been fucked.” John interrupted, blowing past pleasantries and any boundaries that once stood between them. “Guess it makes sense now why you’re blue-balling Raymond.”

Tipping back the rest of her drink, Nora found her glass quickly refilled by the warlock before her. She couldn’t lie to herself about this. “I am aware of his…affection for me, misguided as it may be.”

John sat spread-eagle on the chair, leaning heavily on the back of it. He lit another cigarette and took a long drag. “I’m not asking you to marry the lad. There’s nothing wrong with two consenting adults grinding one out. As a matter of fact, swapping bodily fluids has saved my life on more than one occasion.” He paused. “It sure saved Sara a few spells back.”

Had Nora not been fully seated, she might’ve toppled. “You and _Sara_? Sara _Lance_?”

“The one and only,” he licked his lips. “She’s even kinkier than you can imagine. As a matter of fact—”

“Oh, I think that’s quite enough detail, thank you.” Nora shuddered.

Constantine smirked, stamping out his cigarette beneath a scuffed dress shoe. “I’m not ashamed.”

“Perhaps you should be.” He shot her a look and she averted her eyes again. “It was drilled into my head since I was a child that my virginity was a sacred gift.” Hands shaking, she poured herself a third drink and topped Constantine’s off. “The thought sharing myself with so many is, frankly, repulsive.”

He smirked at her, all his teeth showing like a crocodile. “Says the girl who’s never been shagged.” Draining his snifter, he stood to his full height. “I admire good little girls and boys who want to wait for marriage, but being a prude going to get you killed.”

“Explain.”

John clapped his hands as if he’d been waiting for an invitation the whole time. “Magic evolves as we do, love. Every life experience—good and bad—shapes the power within you. Your demon tainted you but you fought it. Now it’s made you somewhat reluctant to use your magic. That’s why you almost died when we took out that Grindlylow. You’re so intent on keeping yourself closed off that you’re actually draining your reserves.”

“You think I’m using magic to guard myself?” Nora asked, incredulously. “I don’t even know how to do that!”

“It’s innate, love. The magic will stop at nothing to protect the one who wields the power.” Half the bottle of scotch was gone now, but he remained rock steady on his feet.

Nora, on the other hand, had heavy lidded eyes and kept worrying her bottom lip; it plumped up beneath her assault. “So, how do you know this?”

“I don’t. It’s just a theory.”

“Alright, so how do I test it?”

A sneaky smile crept over Constantine’s face. “Why don’t you fool around with Doctor Do-Good and see how it makes you feel.” He must’ve caught sight of her worried face and reached out to grasp her shoulder. “I don’t mean you need to go all the way. Simply allow yourself to be tempted.” He licked his lips. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got business to attend to.” Before John took his leave, he grasped her chin gingerly and her grey eyes rose to meet his. Bending at the waist, he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and then strutted away, singing a bawdy bar song as he went.

Sober Nora would never have entertained such a risky endeavor. Four Scotch Nora, on the other hand, was feeling warm and wicked as she stumbled toward the lab.

When the door swung open, Ray glanced up. He was used to the team coming and going as they pleased, but Nora’s appearance caused him to do a double take. “Hey, is everything alright?” He recapped the dry erase marker in his left hand just in time to catch the full brunt of her weight as she hurled herself into his arms.

The first sip of his pouty lips sent electricity flowing through Nora’s veins. He didn’t hesitate in the slightest, his palm cupping her cheek as he deepened the kiss. When he widened his stance, she pressed herself against him. He was much larger than she and it sent ripples of pleasure through her when he enveloped her in his embrace.

It wasn’t until she was truly breathless and tingling all over that Nora realized how powerful she felt. Ray’s tender ministrations and the way he fisted his hand in the damp strands of her hair—it was all fuel to a fire building inside of her.

Ray pulled back first, his thumb tracing over his jaw. “Where did that come from?” He cleared his throat. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added quickly. “I’ve wanted to do that for…well, since Berlin.”

“I had a talk with John.”

His expression became worried. “And?”

“He was right.” Taking a step back, Nora let out a slightly maniacal laugh. “I’ve locked all my emotions away in an ivory tower, too afraid to give in to the temptation. I thought I was protecting myself, but now I see—I’m killing myself.”

A thunderous knock on the doorjamb of the lab signaled the return of John Constantine. He heaved a great sigh. “We got a bit of a chupacabra situation at King Henry VIII’s court.” He pitched her time stone at her, which she caught with ease. “Part of me hoped I’d find you bent over one of these tables with those naughty black panties around your ankles.”

Ray’s mouth gaped open. “How do you know what kind of panties she wears? Nora, what’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later,” she promised. Standing up on her tiptoes, she stole one more kiss from Ray. His arms around her waist filled her with such intense power, but when the connection was severed there was a slight sting she hadn’t expected.

Stamped on his face was a look akin to jealously. But that couldn’t be. He had no reason to be jealous. “Let me just grab my Atom suit and I’ll meet you on the bridge.”

“Ah, sorry but this one’s going to be just the two of us. Too many strangers in court will draw attention. We need to go in, apprehend that violent beast Anne Boleyn is keeping as a cat, and get the hell out of there.” John clapped his hand. “Come then, we’ve not got long.”

“Nora—”

She closed her eyes, the incantation tasting sweeter on her lips as she whisked them away. The last thing she saw before 1534 enveloped her was the look of bewilderment on Ray’s face.

Nora vowed that upon her return, she would set everything to rights. Ray spent every day trying to make her life a bit easier, to empower her and protect her. It was only right that she returned the favor.

Maybe it was the booze talking or the charred carcass of a chupacabra tucked beneath her arm, but for the first time she was starting to understand what it was to desire.

And now that she had a taste, all she wanted was _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John & Nora as bros is pretty much my favorite thing ever. Thank you all! Please continue to read and review if you'd like more of this story. -M


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unfamiliar with Constantine (which is available to watch free on CW Seed!), I've pulled several of those elements into this work. John Constantine has always been one of my favorites and he will heavily factor into Heart of Stone just as I hope he'll feature heavily in Season 4 of LoT. Thank you very much for the two reviews I received, they were wonderful fuel for my muse! Please continue to read and review if you'd like more. Thank you!

Ray cleared his throat several times to get his best friend’s attention. “Hey,” he leaned in the doorway of the library, watching Nate as he pored a leather-bound tome. “You got a second?”

“Sure, come on in.” He offered a warm smile. “What’s got you troubled, friend?”

“Well,” Ray was aware his voice jumped an octave.

“Ah, _Nora_.”

Plopping down on the opposite side of the desk, Ray buried his face in his hands. “We kind of made out.”

“Dude!”

“I know!” He groaned. “I can’t resist her. I’m like debris floating in space and she is the sun, pulling me toward her with a force I can’t describe.” Jamming his fingers through his dark hair, he shook his head. “I know all the reasons this is crazy but I can’t help it. I want Nora Dahrk.” Nate offered a beer—which Ray declined with a polite wave. His head was fuzzy enough already; adding alcohol to the mix was a recipe for disaster. “Do you want to know the worst part? I want more than just a few stolen kisses in the lab. I want it _all_.”

It only took one haughty laugh for Ray to realize Nate didn’t understand. 

“Not just sex. I want a _life_ with her…”

“What do you mean, like 2.5 kids in the suburbs somewhere?” The expression on Nate’s face was riddled with concern.

“Well, I’d always envisioned myself with three kids but—”

“Ray, be serious!” 

“I _am_ being serious!” It was the first time he’d said aloud what his mind had been whispering since he first held Nora in his arms. “I never believed in soul mates. Even after I got engaged to Anna. I loved her and I wanted to be with her but it didn’t feel like _this_. Nora’s burrowed under my skin. When she’s not near me, I feel like a piece of me is missing.” He stood again, pacing the length of the room. “Like when I was with Kendra, I never bought into the mythos that two people could be bound together by fate. I thought we could fight it. Now I understand why I was wrong.” 

Nate’s pursed his lips. “How do you know this isn’t some spell she cast on you? You could be playing right into her hands, falling into a trap she’s set. You have a big heart and I don’t want to see you get hurt because of it.” 

“No,” Ray replied firmly. “If it were magic, Constantine would be all over it.”

“I’m not sure we can trust that guy…” The metal man said, his voice whisper soft. “I know he saved Sara’s soul after she was resurrected in the Lazarus Pit and I know they had a little _fling_ in 1969, but there’s something about him I don’t like.” 

Zari popped her head into the library. “Hey,” she folded her arms, “Are you talking about John and Nora? That was _crazy_ , right?” 

Standing up straighter, Ray cleared his throat. “You mean their mission to apprehend a chupacabra?”

“Um, no, I mean them coming out of the bathroom together. Nora was beet red and John looked like the cat that ate the canary.” She laughed good-naturedly. “I say good for her.”

Nate made a face at Ray. “Tough break, man.”

No, it couldn’t be true. When he’d held Nora in his arms, kissed her so ardently, there was no one else in the world. Ray didn’t want to believe it. “We don’t know what happened,” he countered. “There’s got to be a logical explanation.” 

“Yeah, that they were fooling around,” Zari replied. “It makes sense. He’s a demon hunter and warlock. She was possessed and has similar powers. It’s kind of a match made in heaven. Well, or Hell. ”

“I don’t know.” Ray’s voice rose again, earning him a pointed look from Nate. “It just doesn’t seem like something she’d do...” 

That frustrated the historian somewhat. “Dude, come on. You barely know her. Yes, you’ve been sharing a room with her for a few weeks and maybe you two have bonded. But honestly, you only kissed—”

Zari snorted. “Wait, you made out with her too? Oh, Sara is going to have a fit!” 

Even though Nate was clearly on Zari’s side, he furrowed his eyebrows at her. “Nobody knows but the three of us, we should keep it that way.” 

“Knows what?” Wally zipped in with Mick teetering beside him, unused to moving at such high speeds.

“Ray and Nora sucked face and John and Nora bumped uglies,” Zari announced.

“ _What_?”

“No!” Ray’s voice rose above the chatter. “First of all, we do not know for sure that anything happened between them and second of all, our kisses were more dignified than that.” 

Mick chuckled darkly. “Should’ve known. The buttoned up types are always the wildest. You’re a lucky man, Haircut.” Thumping Ray on the back, he yawned and wandered back out of the room without giving it a second thought.

Wally offered half a smirk, not invested enough in the dynamics of the Waverider yet to understand what a problem this was. Ray had acted upon his feelings for Nora, and John had somehow entered the equation. It was a recipe for disaster—especially when Sara found out.

The sound of laughter down the hallway pulled focus from Ray’s attempt to reign in the situation.

Zari couldn’t hide her smile. “Well, speak of the devil.”

John swaggered in beside Nora, eyes crinkled with mirth. In her clutch was a blackened, twisted artifact that stunk to high heaven. With just a whisper of an incantation on her lips, it disappeared from view.

John winked slyly in a way that set Ray’s teeth on edge. He told himself it wasn’t jealousy…but he was not a good liar. 

Nate, ever the protector, folded his arms across his chest. Ray stepped forward, stopping him from saying anything. There were many things he wanted to say, but now was not the time or the place. 

The smile Nora had been wearing began to fade. “Is something the matter?”

“Yes—” Nate huffed.

“No!” Ray talked over him. “Nope, everything is fine.”

Nora brushed a dark curl from her cheek, the ringlets settled across the bodice of her dress. It showed significantly more of her cleavage than most of the outfits she wore and Ray could see some of the marks on her skin even from across the room. She bit her lip, searching the faces in the room, finding them hostile. Even if she’d wanted to say something, she wouldn’t do it in front of everyone.

Ray took the opportunity to escape. He needed to think, away from all these distractions. “Well, I best be getting back to work.”

When he moved past her, Nora’s hand slid out and grasped his bicep. Her tongue darted out to lip her lips. “Do you have a moment?”

It felt foreign to brush her off, but Ray was feeling raw. “Rain check?”

“Of course.” She took a step back, turning her head. If he hadn’t known better, he could’ve sworn it was disappointment on her face.

Ray strode with a purpose back toward the lab but not before turning back to see John gently stroke her cheek before he disappeared.

Although Ray was glad for the solitude, the thoughts turning in his head were deafening. This was no time for scientific theory. Nora consumed his mind and he pined for her like a lovesick schoolboy. To think she could so casually give herself over to another…it was a bitter pill to swallow.

He stayed in the lab for hours, until she was sure to be asleep. Tiptoeing down the hallway, Ray was surprised to find Nora sprawled out in a chair. She must’ve tried to wait up for him because she’d changed from her mission clothes into a pair of jeans and a sweater. Sighing softly, tenderness swept through him at how peaceful she looked—followed by concern about how she was curled in a ball.

“Nora,” he whispered, gingerly touching her shoulder. 

She stretched languidly, heavy lidded silver eyes blinking up at him. “Where have you been?” She asked softly.

Ray just shrugged. It was very hard to be suspicious of her when she looked so soft and sleepy. “It’s late. You should get to bed.”

Nora tested her feet before she stood up, her hand finding his again. “Yes, we should…”

The invitation in her eyes and on her lips filled him with desire that he quickly tamped down. “Well, goodnight then.”

And then, he turned away. 

He wanted to feel nothing. So he took his position on the cot across the room, keeping his back to her.

Nora sighed softly, but not another word was spoken the rest of the night.

Sleep eluded him that night. In the morning her icy façade was back in place. She readied herself for the day in utter silence, expression blank and her eyes haunted as they orbited around one another.

When a new mission presented itself, she left the room ahead of him. By the time he arrived on the bridge she was already standing beside John, their heads close together as if they had a secret to share.

“So, where are we going? Or, should I say _when_?” Wally asked, practically buzzing with excitement.

Sara holstered her bo staff. “It’s been brought to my attention the Shroud of Turin is in the possession of a fallen angel. We’ve all seen by now how powerful the blood of Christ can be, and in the hands of a divine power, he’d have the power to do anything. Including unmaking the world.” She walked with a purpose to her usual chair, slipping easily into her role as captain once more. “So we’re heading to present day Italy to see what we can dig up. Everybody strap in.”

Ray settled down in his usual spot. Typically Mick sat beside him, usually with a beer in hand but his suspicious new friendship with Wally had them conspiring with one another. Zari stayed with Nate and John stuck close to Sara. It was Nora he ended up next to, and his heart ached a little more.

Closing his eyes, Ray took a deep breath. It was just another day, another mission. He could deal with his feelings for Nora later. For now, there was too much at stake.


	6. Chapter Six

Words stuck in Nora’s throat as the Waverider touched down. They’d landed in a massive field at the mouth of an ancient cave. As badly as she wanted to talk to Ray about the distance growing between them, no opportunity presented itself.

“Dead ahead,” John called, urging them forward.

The moment she started to move, Nora felt it in her chest. She gasped at the immense pressure filling up her body. She slowed, wobbling slightly on her feet. “I feel a little funny…” Her heart fluttered, beating wildly against her breast—as if she were filled with joy.

“You’re fine, keep up!” Sara chastised.

Although her body felt heavy, Nora’s steps were feather light. Constantine led the way into the cave, muttering incantations and obscenities under his breath as he went. They were bathed in complete darkness, moving only by flashlight and the luminescence from Zari’s totem. “Just a little further,” John called out. Almost as soon as the words left his lips a thunderous sound like an iron cage slamming shut rattled the walls.

The entire group stopped except for Nora who was pulled forward as if tied to a string. “What’s happening?” While everyone else was frozen in place, she had passed through an invisible barrier into a pristine sanctuary of the finest white marble. When she turned back, the world looked bleak and cold. “It’s…beautiful here.”

“What is she talking about? It’s a nasty dark cave,” Sara huffed, though when she tried to reach a hand out a ripple of electricity slammed through her that drove her back. “John, what the hell is going on?”

“It’s as I suspected. The angelic twat has the doorway warded while they attempt to draw power from the Shroud of Turin. I have a bit of experience with creatures of this kind—smug bastard that he was. The divine were created to see the best in all things and when they fall, they can see only the worst. It gives them a blind spot a mile wide, which could work in our favor. Only problem is, it takes a special type of person to exploit that weakness…” John shoved his hands into his pockets. “You lot are lucky to have found the only magic-wielder in the free world that’s still a bloody virgin.”

Sara turned full around, staring hard at Constantine. “You _can’t_ be serious.”

“Evidence speaks for itself, love,” John replied, gesturing toward Nora’s body hovering above the ground.

“Excuse me, could you tell me what I’m supposed to be doing? I’m…I think I might be sick.” She reached a hand out to steady herself as stars burst behind her eyes. Her stomach roiled and she inhaled sharply.

“Find a focal point,” a gravelly voice commanded. It was Mick Rory, and he didn’t look too pleased at the attention. “What? It’s not that different from being drunk, right?”

Nora didn’t know but she wouldn't risk being ill in front of the Legends. She found Ray’s warm brown eyes and she locked onto him. He anchored her, her breath synching with his and slowly her heartbeat began to slow. After a few minutes, she felt bold enough to look down at her hands, aglow in the chamber ahead of her. “Okay,” she exhaled.

John pressed closer, though not close enough to touch her through the barrier. “Better now?”

Nodding sharply, she felt far more solid. Ray kept her centered, even though her senses were overwhelmed. It wasn’t just the light radiating around her, but the overpowering scent of myrrh in the air. “Tell me what I need to do.”

“It won’t be easy. The Shroud will amplify the angel’s power. Break the wards and we can help you.” John pressed. “If you fail, everyone here will die—and we’ll be the lucky ones.”

“Yeah, no pressure or anything,” Nate piped up from the back of the group.

Ray’s jaw was ticking, his fists clenched at his sides. Although he’d been somewhat distant since their kiss in the lab, the concern riddling his features sent another rush of heat singing through her veins. “She can do it. Have some faith.”

Nora almost laughed at the irony of that, but this was no time for joviality. Facing the cavernous vestibule again, her silver eyes searched for runes, spells, or glamours. The room was enormous, with ceilings that seemed to scrape the heavens. Chandeliers floated high above her with candles dripping wax that fell like rain. Music tinkled from somewhere, a distant hymn streaming like sunshine through the stained glass windows.

It would have been all too easy to settle down in one of the polished pews and lose herself in the image of Christ on his cross. Nora would’ve been content to enjoy the solitude for hours and were she the type of virgin unaccustomed to the ways of the world, she might have been duped by the holy mirage. Thankfully, she had been tainted by a demon and could see right through the façade.

The first ward was almost too easy to find—a hastily drawn rune smeared across the altar. She broke it without a single drop of sweat beading on her brow. A click—like the cogs of a monstrous clock echoed through the room. The organ music grew louder, joined by the guttural cry of a raven. She moved methodically, undeterred by the imminent danger she faced.

By the time Nora had destroyed the eleventh ward, the entire room was beginning to crumble. Chunks of the ceiling were falling around her, kicking up dust that made her cough and choke. The cacophony was almost deafening and the warmth that had filled her was quickly growing cold. “I’m so tired,” she whispered into the void.

“You should rest.”

Ray’s voice sent a ripple through the core of her and she turned, finding a man standing so close to her that it ached. “You’re not here. You’re not real.”

His smile was just a little too wide and his laugh not boisterous enough. “Of course I am.” His fingertips slid over her arm, eliciting a soft moan from the back of his throat. “You’re so beautiful, Nora.”

Every cell in her body trembled when his arm threaded around her waist. The press of his lips against the base of her throat made her head tilt back, silver eyes fluttering as she fought to keep them open. The world around them was falling apart, the gorgeous church now gone and only the craggy walls of the cave remained.

By now the sound around them had reached a volume so ear shattering that it was deathly silent. Nora’s entire being ached with the force of it, only the image of Ray held her steady and that was only a temporary measure. Everything was starting to spin again, whirling her faster and faster. Once more she looked into his eyes and stared hard to find the goodness there…

But the hazy yellow orbs that stared back were not Ray Palmer’s. “No,” she whispered at first, but then found her voice. Throwing her arms out, she dislodged herself from the marauding angel. Vaguely in the back of her conscious mind she could hear Ray again, but this time it pressed her to break the twelfth and final ward. It shimmered only slightly, discernable only when the magic flared to life at her fingertips. She was so close now…

The angel had returned to its rightful state, alabaster skin a sharp contrast against rotting black wings. "Hear me out." It drew forth an image—Damien Darhk’s ice blue eyes were bloodshot, his skin a mess of blood and boils as he drowned in a vat of venom.

“Dad,” she breathed, horror creeping through her. “Stop hurting him! Stop it!”

“I’m not,” the creature hissed. “Your father is in Hell being tormented for the sins he’s accrued in his long life. He’ll suffer for eternity, each day worse than the last…but I can save his soul. With the Shroud and Divine power, I could easily snap my fingers and free him from Lucifer and Lilith. My brother will be none the wiser.”

Nora was paralyzed, unable to look away from the violent images flickering before her like a horrible movie. She would do anything to have him here now, telling her he’d make it right. But he couldn’t. He was damned and this could be her only opportunity to save him.

“Nora-doll…” The angel had changed its tactic, the voice identical to her father's...

And then it occurred to her: siding with a fallen angel was no different than being manipulated by a demon.

Palming the Time Stone that had belonged to Damien Darhk himself, power flared to life and ripped apart the twelfth ward. It exploded like a mirror shattering, the shards biting into her skin. Nora did not flinch, instead she trapped the angel with her spell.

John appeared at her side, Latin flowing from his lips. Wind whipped through the cave, a thunderous crack suddenly opening above them. Sunlight spilled in, enveloping the wayward spirit and wrenching it back where it belonged. The weight that had settled in her chest and the fuzziness in her head dissipated immediately.

With her feet firmly planted on the ground, she turned to face the Legends. Their stony silence was not unexpected or even unwelcome, it was simply a fact of life. Nora set her jaw, walking purposefully toward the mouth of the cave while Wally carefully retrieved the Shroud of Turin and returned it to its rightful place.

She shielded her eyes against the brutal sunlight, inhaling the scent of oleander and incense as it wafted in the breeze. As she turned her face up to the sky, Nora felt his presence beside her. “Before you ask, I'm fine.” When she glanced toward him, shock coursed through her veins. “Ray—”

His kiss was gentle at first, a whisper of his lips over hers; when she didn’t spurn his advances, he devoured her. Nora removed his helmet, pressing herself against the hard plane of his body. He returned her touch in kind, arms threading around her waist and lifting her effortlessly.

Sara stalked by them, casting a glance over her shoulder. “Alright, lovebirds, it’s time to move out.”

Ray activated the Atom suit, flying them effortlessly into the hangar bay. He settled her back on solid ground, his palm resting against her cheek. “You were amazing today. You took down that angel singlehandedly. I’m not sure I could’ve resisted the temptation…”

Nora furrowed her eyebrows. “You could see all of that?”

“We all did. When you broke the first ward, the barrier began to melt away.” His fingertips stroked her flushed skin. “You proved today you’re one of us, Nora. Even Sara can see that now.” Ray offered a smile. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Even though she followed him blindly, she still felt compelled to ask.

The rest of the team was settled on the bridge, drinks in hand. Constantine had already poured her a Scotch and beamed when he handed it to her. Ray grabbed a beer from Rory, raising it for a toast. “Here’s to Nora.”

“Here, here!” Nate echoed, clinking his glass against the flask Sara was sipping from. One eyebrow arched at him, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she settled herself down in Rip’s old armchair and crossed her legs.

Conversations flowed pleasantly and Nora found herself out the outside, standing beside the group’s resident pyromaniac. His second beer was clutched in a gloved fist as she continued to sip her liquor, savoring it. They made eye contact and he scooted a little further away from her. “Virginity isn’t contagious you know.”

“I’m not taking any chances.”

Zari snorted, Nate guffawed, and even Sara cracked a smile. Ray just lowered his eyes and when he glanced back up, Nora could see the blush to his cheeks. It lingered there even after the Legends disbanded, each going their separate ways.

Heart pounding in her throat, Nora licked her lips. “I, um, would prefer if you slept in the bed tonight.”

“Nora—” Ray breathed.

“I’m not ready yet for…” She glanced away. He knew what she was talking about, and there was no pressure when he touched her again. “I don’t want to be alone.”

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Nora crawled into the bed and he followed, meeting her in the middle. The utter exhaustion of the day—both physical and emotional—caught up with her quickly. She fell asleep with her head against his chest but not before he enveloped her in his warm embrace and she felt for the first time she might be worthy of it.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Ray, a word?”

Glancing up from his research, he found Sara standing a few feet away from him. He offered her a smile, following her toward Rip’s study that she’d commandeered as her office. “What’s on your mind?” He asked brightly.

Sara settled behind the desk, hands clasped thoughtfully. “I’m not really sure how to go about having this conversation. So, I’m just going to come and say it.” She practically squirmed with discomfort. “Don’t have sex with Nora.”

Ray blinked. “With all due respect, that’s none of your business.”

“No, it’s really not. Honestly, I wish I didn’t have to be the one but I’m the captain of this ship and the task fell to me.” Scratching at the back of her neck, she averted her eyes. “Nora really saved our ass in Turin. Frankly, I was impressed. She might just be everything you believe she is.”

“I sense a but coming…”

“ _But_ ,” she sighed, “Her virgin status was an asset to us. She was able to move beyond the barrier, was able to go where the rest of us couldn’t. With all this weird crap we’re encountering lately, there’s a strong likelihood we’ll encounter something like that again. So, I need you to keep it in your pants. At least until we close the gates of Hell.”

As a member of the Legends, Ray understood where she was coming from. The fate of the universe rested on their shoulders and they needed every advantage they could get. On a primal level, her request was outrageous. He cared for Nora and the more time he spent with her, the deeper those feelings became. Taking it slow was a necessity, of course, but he couldn’t wait forever.

And neither could Nora.

“ _Fine_.”

“Thank you.”

He stood to his full height. “On one condition.”

Sara’s expression darkened, but she didn’t dismiss it outright. “What?”

“When this is all over, when we’ve managed the Rising Darkness and the gates to Hell are closed: Nora stays. Promise me she won’t go back to Time Jail.” He folded his arms, waiting on her response.

Head resting against the palm of her hand, she sighed. “I made a deal with Ava with the understanding that was this was over, we give her back. I’m a woman of my word.”

Disappointment swirled inside of him, warring with anger. “Sara—”

“That being said,” she interrupted, closing the distance between them, “Eventually John will tire of us; he’s not the ‘team work’ type—unless you’re talking about a good old fashioned gangbang. It’s come in handy to have a magic-wielder on the team. Maybe I can convince Ava we need Nora’s skills.” Sara squeezed his arm. “I won’t make promises that I can’t keep, but I give you my word I’ll fight for her.”

Sara was a good captain and her relationship with Ava meant they could have a logical discussion about it outside the red tape the Time Bureau liked to wrap themselves up in. Ray smiled warmly. “Thank you.” He glanced at his watch. “Good, this will give me the rest of the day to work on my newest project. I think I’ve found a way to amplify the range on Constantine’s Scry map. I got the idea while watching Ghostbusters.”

Sara arched an eyebrow at him. “Seriously?”

“Science and magic aren’t as different as you might think.” With a smile on his face and a spring in his step, Ray went back to work with renewed purpose. He no longer worried his efforts would mean losing Nora faster. Sara was on his side now; it was the best insurance he could possibly ask for.

* * *

  
Lips whispered over her collarbone, gliding over her sweat-slicked flesh as she arched up to meet his onslaught. A wicked chuckle rumbled from the back of his throat as he turned his attention to her breasts and then lower.

So much lower.

Nora trembled, breath hitching in her throat as she reached down to fist her hands in the tresses of his dark hair. “ _Ray_ ,” she panted, pleading more ardently than she’d ever imagined possible. The feeling—exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time—was a high she’d been chasing all her life.

This was true power: a man and a woman plunging into the depths of emotion and baring their souls to one another. All the violence and fear and hated Mallus had poured into her, tainting her blood…none of it held a candle to what she felt in Raymond’s arms.

And then he called her name.

“ **Nora**.”

Her spine went rigid. All the air was sucked out of her lungs as she sat straight up. “John, what are you doing in here?” It took all the strength in her body to blink the yearning from her slate grey eyes. Heavy-lidded and half-drunk with desire, her heartbeat thundered in her chest, mirroring the throbbing beat between her thighs.

Constantine had a shit-eating grin on his face, arms folded across his chest. “Ray’s a lucky man.”

Sweat had matted down the hair at her temples and the rest stuck up in several directions. “I asked you a question. What are you doing in my room?” She demanded, sliding out of the bed to test the strength in her legs. They didn’t buckle, which was an honest to God miracle. The real miracle was that Ray wasn’t around to see her like this.

The corner of his smug lips tipped up. “You’ve been asleep for nearly sixteen hours, I just wanted to ensure your health.”

“Sixteen hours?” Nora breathed. Her cheeks were burning, flushed beet red from exertion and frustration. An aching in her back and bladder told her he was telling the truth. “I should get ready for the day. And this time? Don’t join me.” She hastily grabbed a few items of clothing from her drawer and stalked out ahead of him, nearly slamming into Zari as she hurried to the communal bathroom.

She didn’t see the look on the totem-bearer’s face, but she heard Constantine’s derisive chuckle. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, darling. If we need to make a virgin sacrifice tonight, there’ll still be at least one to throw into the volcano.”

That would put an end to it.

Nora took the world’s coldest shower and changed into the mismatched clothing she’d pulled out of her drawer. She was standing on the bridge before she realized she was wearing one of Ray’s tank tops and a pair of shorts that must’ve gotten mistakenly mixed into her things when she’d done the laundry. Given the way Sara Lance was looking at her, she had to assume they belonged to her.

The assassin just shrugged. “Keep them. They look better on you anyway.”

“Oh.” Nora wasn’t sure what to make of that, but since she was already wearing them it seemed silly to argue. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sara said coolly. “Ray’s in the lab, by the way. He’s working on something that could help us track these dark creatures faster.”

Of course Sara would want to expedite the mission. The sooner they finished, the sooner they’d throw her back into Time Jail. Until recently, Nora had been perfectly fine with that. Now, she wasn’t so sure. Selfishly, she wanted more time with Ray, but she supposed she’d have to make do.

When Nora turned her back to head toward the lab, Sara stepped in front of her. “You must be starving. I find a hearty breakfast helps replenish my strength after a tough mission.”

As much as she wished to deny she wasn’t hungry, Nora’s rumbling stomach was a traitor. “I’ll just go get Ray. Perhaps he’d like to join us.”

“Let’s get everything set up first so we don’t waste his time.”

Nora couldn’t find a suitable argument to that, so she pursed her lips into a thin line and followed Sara into the communal kitchen. Mick was drinking some kind of clear liquid—it took her a moment to realize it was a cup of water. She’d never seen him drink anything that wasn’t beer or liquor.

Sara patted his shoulder gently. They connected intimately while Nora watched, unfazed by her presence. When Mick shrugged her off, Sara smiled. “We’re going to make breakfast for the team. Go round up Zari and Nate, see what Constantine’s up to, and Wally will follow. Get Ray last.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Mick finished his water before lumbering down the hall at a snail’s pace.

Nora remained at a comfortable distance in the galley while Sara pushed buttons.

“I love this thing,” the blonde broke the silence effortlessly. “I don’t have a domestic bone in my body, so the food fabricator is a lifesaver.” Glancing over her shoulder, she held out several dishes ready for consumption. “You?”

It surprised her—not so much the question but the benign way Sara posed it. Nora cleared her throat. “Well, I was young when my parents were murdered. Then I was placed in a foster home and shortly thereafter, a mental hospital. Generally they don’t allow institutionalized children access to knives or fire or anything at all with which you could injure yourself.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Smiling hesitantly, Nora inclined her head. “I’ve always wanted to learn, though. My mother was a fantastic cook and her book of recipes was one of the only things of hers that survived everything. I have stared at them so long, tracing her handwriting, that I’ve memorized many of them.” She sighed. “My father used to say her Chicken Kiev was the reason he fell in love with her.” She glanced up, suddenly aware of the tension in the room. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You don’t need to apologize for missing them.”

Nora shook her head. “No, I should’ve been more aware of my audience.”

Sara settled herself down at the table. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.” She held her hand up before Nora could interject. “It was entirely my fault. I’m never going to like the fact that you’re Damien Darhk’s daughter…but I watched you chose _us_ over him and, frankly, I’m not sure I can say I’d have done the same if it were my dad or my sister.”

A lump had lodged itself in Nora’s throat and she turned her face away until she could compose herself. “I already gave up everything to bring my father back. My body, my soul, and if not for Ray, I’d have forfeited my life. God had another plan for me and I need to honor that. Not everyone gets a second chance.”

“If you asked me six month ago if I believed in angels, goblins, and ghouls, I’d have thought you lost your mind. Now, I’ve battled demigods and seen Giant Beebos take down demons. I’m not sure I believe in God the way you do, but I know there’s a higher power up there.” She sighed. “He’s a dick.”

Nora couldn’t help it. She _laughed_. To her great surprise, Sara joined in and the two of them giggled until their sides hurt and tears flowed freely down their cheeks.

John beamed at the sight. Mick seemed highly confused and he was not alone in that, Zari had a similar expression. Nate joined in, always good for a laugh even if he didn’t quite get the joke. Wally stayed quiet, as usual, and focused on piling a speedster’s portion of pancakes onto his plate.

Ray arrived last, smiling ear-to-ear as he took his seat beside Nora. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the first real public display of affection he’d made in front of the team. In turn, Nora leaned against his chest, her eyes turning to Sara for a moment. The blonde’s neutral expression belied nothing, but to Nora it meant everything. It was as close as she was going to get to the captain’s blessing.

Once they were finished eating, Raymond started on the dishes. Nora stayed at his side, drying them off as he handed them off. Each time he did so, their hands lingered, their eyes met. When they were all finished, she slipped her hand into his and he followed her toward the bedroom. She was uncertain about a great many things, but when it came to Ray Palmer she knew what she wanted.


	8. Chapter Eight

“What do you think they’re doing in there?”

“Nate, come on, use your head. ” Zari shuddered and moved away from the door.

The caterwauling had reached fever pitch, emanating off the walls and nearly shaking the Waverider on its foundation. Were they not anchored in Central City the noise surely would’ve knocked them right out of the time stream.

Nate’s eyes were wide as saucers when the door flew open. Constantine was tucking in his shirt, taking a long drag off his cigarette. He winked lewdly at the metal man and strode toward the door. A few minutes later Sara stepped out, cold as ice…it was Ava who gave them away, her eyes bright and her hair tousled beyond repair.

She zigzagged out of the room, walking straight into Nora. Cerulean eyes narrowed as she attempted to stand up straight. “Ms. Darhk…”

“Ms. Sharpe,” Nora replied, her grey eyes flashing dangerously. Ray kept his distance from them, but his allegiance was undeniable. It didn’t make the encounter any less awkward. “Ray and I are heading out. I’m glad to see you’re getting in your exercise as well.”

Nate sucked in a breath. “Oh, snap,” he sniggered. Four heads swiveled to look at him and Zari punched him half-heartedly in the arm while holding back a laugh. “Dude, come on, that was an awesome burn.”

Ava’s expression bordered on murderous. “I wasn’t aware your role here afforded you free reign. I gave very specific instructions that you’re to be kept sequestered whenever not on a mission.” Her thin lips curled into a cruel sneer. “If the conditions of your temporary release are not being followed I will have no choice but to detain you.”

“I’d love to see you try—”

“Okay!” Ray clapped his hands together as he put himself between Nora and Ava. “This has been fun but really, Nora and I do have business to attend to in Central City.”

The look on Ava’s face clearly showed she didn’t believe them. “And this is related to a mission?” She looked to Ray, keeping her eyes trained on his. She’d be able to smell it a mile off if he was lying.

He nodded. “A relic was found last week, not dissimilar to the totems from Zambesi. Unfortunately, it’s not an elemental magic at play. Anyone who comes in contact with it has ended up horribly murdered. And as it turns out, the CC PD has a hold of it.”

“And why isn’t John going himself?” Ava demanded.

“Constantine isn’t a big fan of cops.”

The agent didn’t look convinced.

Nora’s expression never changed. “Perhaps he’s too busy nailing you and Sara.”

Nate’s guffawing laughter echoed in the bridge, even as Zari dragged him away.

“I’d like to remind you that I have the power to put you back in Time Prison in the blink of an eye. You’ve already been convicted of your crimes, Ms. Darhk. The moment you cease being useful to the Legends, you will be returned to your cell and live out the remainder of your pathetic life where you belong.” The agent’s chin lifted, giving an air of superiority—though it was hard to take her seriously as rumpled as she was.

It would’ve been all too easy to cut this haughty woman to the quick and put her back into her place. A hand reached out to steady her. If it were anyone else cuffing her at the upper arm, she’d have blasted him from here to kingdom come. But this was Ray Palmer. One glance and she knew he had her best interests at heart.

Taking a calming breath, Nora found a moment of peace. “Duly noted.” Nora turned on her heel and walked off the ship with Raymond dogging her every step.

“Bye, Ava!” He called back, in a voice that was much too friendly to be insincere.

When they got to the car, she turned to face him. “Thank you,” she said quietly, “For reminding me of my manners.”

Ray grinned wider, opening up the passenger side door for her. “Ava’s not bad, you know. She’s…” He paused for several moments, “She’s by the book. I think she has a hard time recognizing that the world isn’t black and white. But she’s learning. With this team, there isn’t another choice.”

Nora watched the scenery whip by around her. It had been such a long time since she’d been in Central City and yet, it felt like just yesterday she was here—a side effect of time travel, no doubt. “Is that coffee shop still open?”

“Jitters? Oh yeah.” He made a quick right turn, and another left before he eased into the parking lot. “Hot cocoa with caramel drizzle, right? My treat.”

It was the little things like that, the way he remembered her favorite foods or the items that comforted her the most. It was the way he took the promise he made to her father so very seriously, even though she’d told him a hundred times that he didn’t need to. Tears pricked behind her eyes before she could stop them and she averted her gaze so he wouldn’t see. “Yes, thank you.”

The line was out the door but Ray just grinned, chatting with other patrons. She could see him through the glass doors, even after he stepped into the building. It was pretty miraculous how quickly he returned with their drinks and she accepted the offering, inhaling deeply. Dark chocolate mingled with the salty bite of caramel as it slid over her tongue.

“Ray?”

“Mm?” He gazed over at her.

“I love you.”

Silence hung between them for a moment.

He set his coffee in the cup holder and leaned over. In one swift motion, he captured her lips. It was slightly awkward embracing her across the front seat of the BMW, but he managed it. “Nora,” he murmured, “I love you too.”

Brown eyes and grey shimmered with emotion.

There was no doubt in Nora’s mind that Ray meant what he said, and returned the love as ardently as she offered hers. She felt a sense of relief but also uncertainty; now that their love was out in the open, she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it.

Ray didn’t seem so encumbered. He eased out of the parking lot and headed back toward the Central City Police Department where the amulet was being held as evidence. They entered the precinct and a tall, thin man greeted them.

“Barry, hi!” Ray extended a hand and shook it firmly. “This is Nora.”

“Nice to meet you,” the man smiled, bringing them upstairs to his lab. “I’ve run all the tests Felicity recommended but I can’t find anything special about it—other than four people are now dead after handling it.”

Nora extended her hand and he handed it over to her. “May I borrow a pencil and a paper?” She was invited to take her pick and gently scratched over the back, then settled the colored part onto the paper. A pentagram appeared, clear as day.

Barry glanced down at it. “That cinches it, this thing is bad news.”

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s a common misconception that pentagrams are the symbol of Satan and of summoning but it’s actually used to ward off evil. I’m sorry to disprove your theory, but I’m quite certain that this was the only thing protecting the victims from something truly heinous. If I had to take a guess, I’d say we’re dealing with something that crawled out of Hell.”

“We thought this might be a meta at first—all of the victims had bizarre crushing injuries with no murder weapon or damage to nearby structures that would make sense,” the lab tech explained. “There was a radiation signature found at each of the scenes.”

Ray glanced at the results. “Sulfur dioxide.”

“What?”

“The levels are off the charts, and that’s far more concerning than radiation. Whatever we’re dealing with, it’s not from this world and it’s starting to break down. Murders aside, if this thing continues to poison the atmosphere—it would cause acid rain, pollution of the ground water, and would eventually end life on Earth.” Ray glanced over at Nora then back at Barry. “Any sightings or unusual coincidences?”

Barry’s fingers flew over the keyboard. “Nothing.”

Ray began to pace. “How about emergency room visits? Have there been any admissions for asthma or pulmonary edema coming in?”

Nora was almost bowled over when Barry suddenly stood up and moved like a vortex, papers exploding everywhere. She gasped, eyes wide as saucers. “You’re…”

“The Flash, yes,” Barry replied, nonchalantly. “There have been four kids in the children’s hospital with asthma and one 88 year old lady with a COPD exacerbation who’s in critical condition. All of them live in the Park Avenue Apartments. And it just so happens there was a report of a homeless man sleeping in a tree—unfortunately it was made by one of the drunk tank’s frequent flyers and wasn’t taken seriously. That’s three blocks from where two of the murder took place.”

A grim look crossed Ray’s face as he turned to look at Nora. “Any idea what we might be dealing with?”

“No, that’s John’s territory. We should hurry and gather the team. Whatever this is, time is not on our side.” Nora was still reeling, and followed Raymond blindly as they said their goodbyes to Barry—the Flash—and then headed back to the car. He took a much faster path back to the Waverider. Time was of the essence, after all.

He threw the car in park, turning to her a moment. “Later, when this is settled, I want to talk about _us_. I love you, Nora. I don’t want to brush that under the rug, and if the fate of the world wasn’t in our hands once again, I’d insist it be now.”

If it were possible, Nora’s love deepened for him right then. “Yes, I understand. Humanity comes first, I agree. As for us, I will look forward to it.” She stole one more kiss before they returned to the team with their news.

“Nephilim,” John announced, before Ray even finished speaking. “I thought I had destroyed them all, but apparently not.” He cracked his knuckles. “Luckily, I know a trick or two. The hard part is finding the buggers without tipping them off.”

“Or we could draw them out, trap them and destroy them,” Nora offered. “The totem we saw at the precinct was benign magic, probably the work of a young person who thought they would look ‘cool’ wearing a pentagram necklace; they were probably a descendant of Eve, infusing just enough magic to give the thing protective power. Its real value is that Nephilim is coming after it.”

John quirked an eyebrow at her, “Nice work, love. You’re a quick study.” He winked saucily. “What kind of security they got at that police department?”

Sara shook her head. “I know a guy on the inside. He can get it for us. It’s up to you and Nora to figure out how to destroy it.”

“That’s the easy part, doll,” Constantine replied. “Best way I know of to kill a Nephilim is to drown it. That’s what all that Noah’s Ark business was really about, you know. Problem is, they’re mostly terrified of water and getting them to a large enough supply is almost impossible.”

Silence hung between them team for a moment, before Nora glanced up. “What if we summon a Grindylow.”

“It’d work, but we’d need someone to control it…”

Nora straightened her shoulders. “I can do it.”

Ray cleared his throat. “The last time you went up against a demon like that you nearly died. It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m stronger now,” she argued. “Besides, I wouldn’t be the one to kill it. John would have to.”

“Why?” Ray asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m the one who’ll be possessed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running around like a nut today, please excuse any typos. Have a beautiful day! Please, read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	9. Chapter Nine

“It’s out of the question.”

The objection didn’t come from Ray.

Decrees, emotional manipulation, and subterfuge were the tactics Damien Darhk used to control daughter. He treated her as if she was incapable of making decisions for herself. That belief paralyzed her and it made her vulnerable. Mallus was just another entity that could control her, this time from the inside out.

Ray would not do the same. He didn’t like this plan, of course, but he wouldn’t dissuade her.

“Hello? Earth to Raymond—did you hear me?”

“Sara,” he pressed, “I’ve got a lot to do in the lab. Why don’t I show you what I’m working on?”

It had started out as a discussion: the optimal place in Central City to lure a celestial being—Wally and Mick would scope out the terrain; the right set of spells—John and Nora would spearhead that endeavor. Zari was included in their plans, as they were eager to see if her totem could be used to more safely extricate the Grindylow from Nora once the Nephilim was dead. Nate volunteered to look over some of the books in John’s collection for more ideas.

While the rest of the team worked, Sara stormed down the hall after Ray. They weren’t even fully through the door when she grabbed his arm. “What are you playing at here?”

Ray turned slowly. “This isn’t a game.”

“Then why are you letting it happen?”

He settled at his workbench, head falling into his hands. “Nora has spent so much of her life being told what to do. I won’t be one more person who’s trying to control her. She’s smart, she’ll make the right decision—even if it wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“You love her.”

It was an accusation more than an observation.

“Yes.”

Sara stared upward at the heavens, as if silently cursing God. “Do you remember when Nora first came aboard the Waverider? You accused me of being a hypocrite because of…Nyssa.”

It didn’t escape Ray’s notice that she practically choked on the other woman’s name. “I remember.”

“You weren’t wrong.” She averted her gaze. “I care about Ava _and_ about John. I loved Oliver once, in my own way. Leonard..." She swallowed hard, visibly pushing her emotion back into place. "But it wasn’t the same with Nyssa. It’s… _more_. She was everything to me.”

Ray nodded. “I know what you mean. I loved Anna—I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her. But what I felt for her doesn’t hold a candle to what I feel for Nora.” When he glanced at the captain again, he swore he could see tears shimmering in her eyes. “It’s not too late, you know. Nyssa’s still alive.”

Sara’s posture tightened. “No. It _is_ too late. I lost my love because of the choices I made but it’s not too late for you. Listen to me very closely, Raymond: prepare yourself for pain and heartbreak, because it’s coming. You’ll either be able to stop it or at least it won’t be as awful when all is lost.”

“That’s a bleak view, Sara.”

“What can I say? I learn from experience.” She smiled then, but there was no joy in it.

He offered a real smile in kind. “A life lived in fear isn’t much of a life at all. One way or another we’re all going to leave this world, so I need to make every moment count. That’s going to mean swallowing my pride and doing everything in my power to try to prevent this from being the day I lose Nora.”

Sara looked like she was going to argue. Instead she gave him half a hug. She didn’t say another word on the subject but her expression screamed ‘ _don’t say I didn’t warn you_ ’. “I’m going to check in with Ava, see what kind of assistance the Time Bureau can provide on this one. It’s not really a time-related issue but I think we can use all the firepower we can get.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Opening up his toolbox, he tinkered with a spring-loaded hinge while he chatted with her. “I got the idea for this demon trap from watching Ghostbusters.”

She smirked. “So you said. What does it do exactly?”

“On the outside it looks like any normal circuit device. They’re all over the place—power outlets and fuse boxes or discarded scraps from electrical jobs. If we can lure the Nephilim to somewhere the breaker won’t stand out, it’ll be easier. When it’s triggered, the hinges will spring open. A projection of the hexagram will keep any _otherwordly_ element in place, then I found a cassette of John repeating exorcism rites in multiple different languages. It took a while but I re-recorded each one and we can call up whatever rite is necessary. It’s on Spotify.” Raymond beamed.

“You put out of recording of John’s demon rituals?”

“Yup. Actually, it already has five hundred listens.”

“Alright,” Sara chuckled. She moved beside him, looking over the device. “So how did we trigger it?”

Ray deflated slightly. “Well, that’s the problem. The timing has to be precise. If we don’t hit the target squarely when it’s in the range of the Protonpack Jr—as I like to call it—the Nephilim will have plenty of time to get away and it’ll know we have that trick up our sleeves. What that means is that someone else will need to trigger from much closer.”

She nodded. “So, it’ll be John.”

“No, Constantine is going to be distracted. If Nora were to end up over the trap, it’ll extricate the Grindylow from her too early. That would put her _and_ the entire mission in jeopardy. I was thinking I'd be there, Atom sized, and _I’ll_ trigger it.”

Sara gave a firm nod. “Makes sense. Okay, I’m going to check in with the rest of the team and see where we’re at.” Before she left the room, she squeezed his arm one more time. “Good work.”

Once he was alone with his thoughts, Ray could finally take a deep breath. He might’ve exuded a calm, positive demeanor on the surface but that couldn’t be further from the truth. It took an extra hour to finish up what should’ve taken ten minutes. With his new tech ready for transport, he headed back toward the bridge. Nora and John were laughing about something, heads close together as they pored over a Tahitian grimoire.

Instead of joining in, Ray headed for the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was doctoring it up when the familiar cadence of Nora’s footsteps reached his ears. He grinned, bending down to kiss her swiftly on the lips. “How are you?”

“I should be asking you,” she replied, with a funny expression. “Are you upset with me?’

“No.”

“Why not?”

Ray laughed despite the gravity of the situation. “I’m worried, of course, and I don’t want anything to happen to you but I could never be mad that you’re doing what you feel is right.”

Nora seemed surprised by that. She didn’t say anything for a moment, but took his hand instead. When she finally gathered her thoughts, she looked grim. “I never explained why I need to be the one.”

“Nora—”

“I’ve already been corrupted by a demon. The Grindylow will see that in me, it’ll be drawn to me more than anyone else. Even if time were not a factor, I wouldn’t want anyone else to know what it feels to lose control.” Her fingers threaded through his. “I love you, Ray.”

Warmth spread through his chest. “I love you too.” Everything about her enticed him, the way her dark hair fell over her shoulders, the way her eyes glinted when the light hit them to the tangle of scars peeking out from the neckline of her blouse. “I told you we could talk later about this. About us.”

She nodded wordlessly.

“I may have mentioned before that I was engaged to a woman, Anna Loring.”

“Yes.”

She seemed uneasy, so he cupped her cheek with his free hand. “It took me four years to ask Anna out on a date. Another two passed before I asked her to marry me, and we decided to have an extended engagement. I loved her but a part of me wonders if perhaps I was dragging my feet for a reason.” Ray had never spoken those words aloud before. “With you, I don’t want to wait. I’m not afraid of the future. I’ve seen it, I’ve changed it, I’m confident you’re the one I’ve always been destined for. I’m sure, even if you’re not. And I can wait –however long you need. What do you think?”

Nora’s cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly parted. “I think you’re a fool.”

He chuckled. “That goes without saying.”

“I think you’re wasting your time on me, that you’ll end up with a broken heart when I end up back in prison or dead.” She leaned in closer, stealing a kiss before she spoke again. “But I’m too selfish. I love you back, Ray, just as ardently as you love me. It’s something I feel in my soul, not just my heart.”

“I want to marry you,” Ray blurted. He licked his lips. “Today.”

“Today?” Her mouth fell open. “Isn’t there a waiting period or something? And where are we going to find a priest on such short notice?”

Ray’s heart sang. “I’m sure Constantine can help us there. We can do the bureaucratic stuff later. I want our love to be recognized in the eyes of God. So, go find John and I’ll fabricate us a couple of rings. And we’ll meet on the bridge in an hour.”

Nora stood, hurrying to the door. Before she left, she turned to him. “You know this proves you’re a fool?”

“I’m a fool for _you_.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“And you love me anyway. So much so that you just agreed to be my wife.” He beamed. “Checkmate.”

She hid her laughter behind a feigned sneer. “You're not helping your case.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Ray watched her walk away. He took a sip of his coffee, swallowing back a laugh. The relief he felt was paramount, allaying the fears he’d been swallowing back since he first realized he loved Nora Darhk. Today’s mission could tear them apart, literally and metaphorically; but as he stood beside the fabricator, watching their wedding rings being created, it made perfect sense.

Sara was right. He needed to prepare himself for pain and heartbreak and the best way he knew how: soak up all the happiness he could.

What more could any man do when the woman he loved was about to summon and channel a demon in order to kill a murderous aberration of biblical proportions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real! Sorry for the wait, hope you're all enjoying. Read and review, if you please :)


	10. Chapter Ten

Nora’s heart hadn’t stopped racing for the better part of an hour.

Deciding to marry Ray had been astonishingly easy. Instead of agonizing over every aspect, she decided to throw caution to the wind. It had been an uphill battle from there.

John knew a handful of priests who available on short notice, as well as a shaman, two rabbis, and one reincarnated Aztec god.

She’d decided the gangster-turned-clergyman Father O’Flannery would be the best choice as he was the only one both sober and fully dressed. When the man laughed his dentures clicked and she’d noticed he was carrying at least two handguns. Nora liked him instantly.

When Nate found out about the upcoming ceremony, he had clasped his hands together and gasped like a real southern belle. He insisted they have at least a few fripperies to commemorate their wedding, not just the two of them reciting vows beneath harsh fluorescent lights. He found an unlikely ally in Mick, who began to prep for the ceremony with gusto when given direction.

“Why does it look like a flower shop vomited in here?” Sara asked, picking up the other end of the heavy wooden desk that Mick was trying to haul to the center of the bridge.

“Haircut and the Witch are getting married,” he replied, nonplussed. “I’m trying to make an altar thing. The priest said it’s important.” Once the desk was in the correct post, Mick huffed in annoyance. “There better be an open bar, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Right.” Sara’s expression was unreadable. “And why didn’t anyone tell me we were hosting a wedding?”

Nora stiffened, looking up from the vows she’d been writing. It hadn’t occurred to her she hadn’t even asker permission. “It all happened somewhat quickly. If it’s inconvenient, we can postpone. I mean that sincerely.”

The trained assassin stared her down hard. “Well, Barry and his team are still tracking the Nephilim and for the moment, we haven’t gotten any hits. Constantine is sure he has the right spells to conjure the Grindylow and Ray’s Protonpack Jr. is complete. I say you’d better hurry up and get it done before everything goes down.” She folded her arms. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Nora glanced down at her outfit and nodded. “Yes?”

“A black sweater and pencil skirt? No. Let’s see what we can whip up. Gideon? Do you have a favorite style of wedding dress?” Sara called, already halfway to the fabrication room.

“Of course, Captain,” the AI replied brightly.

“Wait,” Nora interjected, “I don’t think it’s proper for me to wear white.”

“You’re kidding, right? You’re a virgin bride. That’s rarer than a unicorn these days.”

Considering they’d actually found a unicorn during their last mission—well, a shapeshifter masquerading as one—the metaphor was apt. It still didn’t put Nora’s mind at ease. She allowed herself to be dragged to the fabricator. Gideon showed her half a dozen styles from simple and short to lace monstrosities with trains that would put Princess Diana to shame. “Whatever you feel is best,” Nora said tepidly.

“Hey,” Sara folded her arms, “When you look back on this day it should be what you wanted.”

“The only thing I want is Ray.” Gazing into the mirror, she noticed Sara’s odd expression. It took her only a moment to realize it was grief. Nora’s stomach clenched. “I’m sorry, I—”

“No,” the Captain commanded, the icy façade she’d cultivated for so long slid easily back into place. “I’m happy for you two. And as my gift to you, I’ve got an idea for the dress.” It took her quite a while to punch in all the specs, but the machine spun it together in seconds.

Nora watched wide-eyed as a simple A-line gown in blush with a lace bodice and ruffled baby pink lace floated to the floor before her. The neckline scooped just slightly, still covering the mess of scars at her throat. She could hardly form words she was so awed. “It’s incredible. Where did you come up with the idea?”

Silence hung between the two women for a long time. “There was a time I used to dream about my wedding day.” Sara laughed then, masking any pain she might’ve felt. “I know, _me_ of all people.”

“Why _not_ you?” Nora furrowed her eyebrows.

“For one thing, I don’t think I’m cut out for monogamy. And even if I found that one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, they’d end up breaking my heart…or dead.” She left it at that, gingerly removing the dress from its hangar. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and I have an idea for the hair. I didn’t become Star City’s most sought after babysitter without knowing how to braid.”

It was amazing how well the bridal gown fit, ghosting over Nora’s curves and flowing to the floor. Light pink tones brought out the soft flush of her cheeks. Sara had found baby’s breath, adorning her dark hair as she plaited it along the crown of her head, then let soft waves flow down to her shoulders. Several times Nora gazed into the mirror, thinking she’d find Sara annoyed at being stuck helping her prepare for the wedding, but that’s not at all how the blonde reacted. She seemed genuinely happy, even humming to herself as she worked.

When everything was done, Sara stepped back and admired her work. “What do you think?”

“It’s a miracle what you’ve been able to accomplish in such a short time. Thank you.” Nora didn’t embrace the assassin, which was a relief for both of them. Instead, she picked up the small train to her dress and headed toward the bridge.

Mick was sitting front and center, arm draped over the back of a chair as he sipped a bear. Nate and Ray were standing by the altar, laughing about something. Her husband-to-be looked some handsome in his fine grey suit. Zari and Wally lounged on the bridge. All the movement in the room stopped as she appeared with Sara at her side.

Father O’Flannery had spruced up Rip’s old desk by tossing a tablecloth over it and placing several heavy crosses and a candelabrum he’d clearly borrowed from John. “Let’s take our places, shall we?” The man didn’t raise his voice but the timbre of his brogue seemed to fill the room. “Who gives this woman away?”

The question sent ripples of sadness through Nora. “My father is gone, and my family—”

“Is right here,” Sara interrupted. Gingerly, she grasped Nora’s arm and walked her to where Ray was standing. “The Legends give her away. All of us.”

Mick raised the bottle clutched in his hand. “Here here!”

The priest gazed up from his leatherbound Bible, nonplussed. “Let us pray. Brothers and sisters, we’ve gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I’ve neither met them before today nor counseled them at all in Pre-Cana, but only the Lord can decide if a union is blessed. I’ll defer to him on this one.”

Nora chuckled at that which elicited a smile from Ray. He reached out, taking both of her hands. Mick muddled through a reading from first Corinthians, heavily assisted by Nate who was all too eager to help.

The priest stood before them then, expression unreadable. “This is generally the part of the ceremony I’d give my sermon. If I’d had more time to prepare, I’d have come up with something suitably romantic. Perhaps I’d even remember your names. Today, all I can offer you are the platitudes of clergy far more pious than I. May you comfort and support each other, may you be fruitful and multiply, and may you cherish one another for the rest of your lives.”

Looking to Ray’s soft brown eyes, Nora’s heart swelled with her love for him. “If I might interject?”

“I wish you would,” Father O’Flannery muttered under his breath.

“Raymond, the day we first met I was a little girl torn between the darkness and the light. For years I suffered and I struggled until you showed me what a future could look like free of my demon. You saved my life, yes, but you also saved my soul. Without you, I don’t know where I’d be. And frankly, I don’t think I’d care. You showed me what it means to be wanted, to be loved, and I’ll spend the rest of my life appreciating all you’ve done for me.”

It didn’t surprise her to find tears in his eyes. He squeezed her hand tighter, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He gripped her hands tighter. “I’ve traveled across time and space. I’ve seen dozens of different futures but the only one I want is with you. I love you, Nora Darhk. Today is only the beginning.”

The priest clutched the Holy Book. “Raymond, do you take this woman as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

“I do.”

Joy welled up in Nora’s chest. Father O’Flannery had barely gotten out ‘ _in sickness and in health_ ’ before she practically shouted, “I do!”

Ray leaned in to kiss her, but the priest put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Let’s get this finished before the honeymoon, son.” He cleared his throat. “Do you have rings?”

“Oh! Yes, yes of course.” Raymond dug in his pocket, pulling out two simple wedding bands.

It touched Nora how well he knew her. She didn’t want a fancy diamond or flashy band, only a simple token of their love. Grasping his hand, she repeated the words. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Ray replied, still grinning and wiping away tears.

“By the power vested in me by the Lord our God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go in peace with Christ.”

A chorus of shouts reached Nora’s ears, but she saw nothing but Raymond Palmer standing in front of her. He was her savoir, her heart, and now her husband. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to him. When their lips met, it was unlike ever before. There was something about being bonded to him, body and soul, for all eternity; it was a power beyond any she’d ever known.

Salty tears mingled on their lips—his or hers, it wasn’t inherently clear. When finally it felt like she should probably face their team, she leaned against Ray’s side and he pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head.

It would’ve been nice to enjoy the moment for more than thirty seconds.

“Sara. My office, _now_.” Ava Sharpe’s eyes were crackling with rage. She took a step forward, her finger pointing straight at Ray and Nora. “I’ll deal with you later.”

“I think you should deal with me now.” A gust of wind swept through the Waverider, blowing papers through the bridge and extinguishing the candles on the makeshift altar. The delicate lace of her wedding gown was a sharp contrast to the expression on her face. “We both know the reason the Time Bureau kept me in that cell. I’m sure you had John Constantine himself design it, runes and all, to keep me contained. What you might not have realized is that I could’ve left at any time. I had my Time Stone, I always had my power but I chose to stay. I thought I deserved my punishment.”

Ava clenched her fists. “You  _do_.”

Nora inclined her head. “You’re right. The guilt is punishment enough, I assure you, but what you’ve failed to take into account is the fact that I can atone for the hurt I’ve caused. I can help the Legends, and put the Rising Darkness down once and for all.” She narrowed her eyes. “Ms. Sharpe, I was manipulated by my father and possessed by a demon. Damien Darhk is dead. So is Mallus. I have a chance now to make my own way in the world. I’ll do so with or without your approval.”

Ray never wavered. He trusted her not to fly off the handle, and she didn’t intend to let him down.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. It’s my wedding night and I intend to spend it with my husband.”

Mick applauded. No one else followed suit, but it didn’t deter him. When Ray and Nora walked by him, he reached out. “Haircut, if you need any advice I’ll be in the kitchen. This is a big night for you.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Ray replied.

“Right…” the pyromaniac replied skeptically, “Well, the offer still stands.”

“Congratulations.” Nate shook Ray’s hand firmly, which quickly turned into a hug.

John embraced Nora warmly, kissing her cheek. “You make a beautiful bride, love. And for the record, I rigged up that prison cell long before I knew you. I—”

Nora shushed him, gingerly. “The past is in the past, right?” She squeezed him tighter, catching his wandering hand before it cupped her backside.

Ava said nothing, keeping her gaze affixed on Sara.

Nora ignored her entirely as she tugged Raymond down the hall to their room. Heartbeat pounding in her ears, she turned to face him. He was gazing at her so lovingly and when she pressed her palm to his chest, she felt his heartbeat thundering against her hand. Throat suddenly dry, she gazed up at him. “Do you have any regrets?”

“No,” he replied. “You?”

“I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Ray pulled off his suit jacket, laying it over the back of the chair. He undid his shirtsleeves next, swallowing hard. “So...what now?”

A wicked smile played over her lips. “Now we consummate our marriage. Unless of course you're hoping for an annulment?”

“No!”

“Or you need to slip down the hall and chat with Mick?”

He laughed heartily and swept her up into his arms. “No way.”

Fingertips ghosted over her cheek, his breath hot against her neck as he kissed her, slowly at first and then more ardently. Nora opened to him, hesitant hands sliding down his broad shoulders and then down his chest. She ached to explore, to taste, and to give herself over completely but she could feel him hesitating. “What is it?”

Exhaling sharply, he settled himself beside her on the bed. “I keep wondering if we’re going to be interrupted. I’ve been with this team long enough to know, as soon as we give ourselves over something catastrophic will happen and we’ll be forced to scramble…that’s not how I want your first time to be.”

Nora wasn’t sure how it was possible for her to love Raymond any more than she already did; then he went and said something like that. “I’ve waited for this long. A little longer won’t hurt.” She chuckled then, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go kill a Nephilim, shall we?”

“Darling, I thought you’d never ask.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Four days? Four _bloody_ days? It took less time for Jesus to die and be resurrected!” John stormed through the hatchway door of the Waverider.

Nora made a face. “Let’s not resort to petty blasphemy. Given all we've been through, it's in poor taste."

Constantine turned on her. “Bah! I thought you’d have been the sorest among us. Married half a week and you still haven’t gotten any.” He folded his arms.

Raymond didn’t say anything. He had been part of the decision to wait until the Nephilim had been vanquished in order to consummate their marriage. Then again, he also thought it’d be over by now. It wasn’t easy but he’d come to terms with it.

His wife, on the other hand, looked murderous at the suggestion. “Yes, well, perhaps if you had the right locator spells we wouldn’t have to wait at all! Instead, I’ve been scouring grimoires and communing with the totem bearers as best I can.”

“Are you having difficulty with your magic? I know a few ways to amplify power,” the warlock offered.

“It’s not that. The ancestors don’t want to help me.” She sighed then, standing up to refresh her cup of tea that had long gone cold. “They don’t trust me, not that I blame them.”

Ray sat up a bit straighter. “Why don’t we ask Zari and Amaya for help? We could even contact Vixen, she’s only a few hours away. Barry could get her here in a flash.” He said it without any irony, but could tell John Constantine was judging him for it. “Maybe they could help you talk to them.”

The sad smile on Nora’s face tore something open inside his chest. She shook her head. “No, I need to do this alone. It’s my mess and I need to clean it up.”

Dark hair cascaded over her shoulders when she pressed a kiss to his lips. He yearned to thread his fingers through it. For now, he had to keep his desires in check—for both their sakes. “I understand,” he said, even if it wasn’t the truth. “Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

Constantine remained far too close even after Nora slipped away to do more research. Raymond waited patiently for him to say something, to offer up unwanted advice or to make a nasty comment, but silence prevailed. “If you have something to—”

“What are you doing?”

There it was. Ray stood from the communal meal table, dwarfing the warlock by several inches. “You’re going to need to be more specific.”

John blinked. “Is it because of what Sara asked-that you preserve her virginity for the good of all humanity?” He shook his head violently. “Well, the jig is up. It won’t. Honestly, it could do more harm than good.”

The Legends’ obsession with his and Nora’s sex life was becoming untenable, but Ray allowed it. They shared everything else—including a bathroom—it seemed odd to draw the line there. Unfortunately, the stress of watching Nora barely eating or sleeping was taking its toll. “What should I do? Storm onto the bridge and carry her caveman style to the bedroom?” He couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it. “Why are you pushing this, John?”

“I want you two to be happy! Somebody around here bloody should be.” Constantine shoved his hands into his pockets.

“This is about Sara, isn’t it?”

A low growl was John’s response. “Sara, Ava, the whole lot of them! _Women_!”

“Yes, I know Ava was upset about the part Sara played in our wedding.” It was a statement of fact. Ray didn’t feel guilty for any of it and he never would. Marrying Nora made him incredibly happy and once they were past this, the Rising Darkness had been put to bed—and he could finally take _his_ wife to bed—all would be well.

“She’s just looking for reasons to be upset,” he thundered, “They both are! Those two wenches are so certain everything will end in a fiery hailstorm of death and destruction that they’re resigning themselves to a life of misery and loneliness.” With shaky hands, John dragged a cigarette from his coat pocket and took a long drag. “I should know. I had a girl once, thought she might redeem me…”

  
Ray could see the pain etched into the other man’s features. “What happened?”

“Cancer. It ate away at her brain, her mind until there was nothing left. She was a hollow shell of herself, maddened by dark magic, and eventually ended her own life.” Pain bled beyond his mask of indignation and irreverence. “I’m not saying I’d have married the girl or that if I hadn’t ruined her, she’d still be with me today. I just wish I’d been able to make her happy instead of pushing her away.”

It wasn’t entirely clear to Raymond why John was telling him any of this. He’d done the exact opposite with Nora; Ray lobbied tirelessly to release her from the Time Prison, then when she was free he’d taken her under his wing, showed her kindness, and cultivated the love he knew was hidden within her. It was through persistence and open-heartedness that he found his destiny and with his help she accepted her absolution.

“I still don’t see how honoring Nora’s wishes could cause her harm,” he said, finally.

Constantine balled up his fists. “Demons are drawn to the innocent. It’s true Nora’s been corrupted once. Mallus left scars on her far beyond what you can see with your human eyes, but he didn’t defile her. Not entirely, anyway. You see—”

Ray threw up his hands in exasperation. “Get to the point, John!”

“Don’t waste time! You don’t know if we’ll be able to extricate the Grindylow from her. We don’t know how badly the new demon will claw her up inside. Don’t wait and live with regret for the rest of your life!” The Warlock’s voice echoed off the metal walls of the Waverider and Ray fleetingly wondered if he had amplified it somehow.

Mick paused in the doorway, then thought better of it and turned right back out. Nora appeared behind him, bewildered. “Gentlemen, is there something we need to discuss?”

John looked over at Ray; Ray glanced back. “No.”

At least they could agree on that.

“Good, because I think I’ve found a way to track the Nephilim.” Her expression said she was annoyed, but she forged ahead anyway. “Barry and his team have been looking for high concentrations of sulfur dioxide and John’s been tracking celestial signatures. With the Rising Darkness, half the creatures that crawled out of hell emit gasses and their collective power has dampened the ability to read celestial signatures.”

Nora quieted, then, as if waiting for them to fill in the pieces. When nobody did, she huffed. “So, we need to stop looking at the finite details and observe the larger picture.”

“I see what you’re saying. You think we should sacrifice a goat? Perhaps a beloved goldfinch…” John was tapping his jaw.

“No, I meant that Nephilims are giants. They’d stand out in a crowd,” she pressed.

Constantine hummed. “So we start a great fire—”

Ava joined the fray, arms folded across her chest. “We search them out on traffic cameras, security feeds, and dash cams.” Striding closer to the group of them, her jaw still set, she seemed to have significant trouble saying what came next. “You did good work, Ms. Darhk. I’ll have the bureau run footage. Shouldn’t be too hard to find people matching those parameters.”

“Mrs. Palmer,” Nora corrected, “But seeing as we’ll be working closely, I don’t see the harm in you calling me Nora. I think it’d simplify things. Don’t you, Ms. Sharpe?”

She certainly didn’t look happy, but the malice had been erased almost entirely from her features. “Ava, please.” Turning on her heel, she glanced back over her shoulder once more. “I’m returning to the Time Bureau for now. I’ll return when we have a location. John, there’s a conversation we need to have later. I’ll expect you at my apartment after the imminent threat has been resolved.”

John waited until the rapid clicking of her heels faded. “Bugger,” he muttered, then turned his gaze back to Nora. “Won’t be long now, love.”

A tepid smile curved the corners of her lips. “I appreciate your concern, John, but allow me to illuminate something for you. Interfere in my marriage again and it won’t be a beloved goldfinch being sacrificed. I’ll string you up and sacrifice you to gods I don’t even know the names of. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” He took a step back. “You got yourself one of the good ones, Raymond. Don’t muck it up.”

“I won’t!” Ray called at Constantine’s retreating form. When he was gone, he ventured a glance at Nora. “ _Am_ I screwing this up?”

She laughed, kissing him swiftly. “Not in the least.” Wrapping her hand in his, they walked side by side to their bedroom. The cot that had been pressed up against the side of the room was gone now. Ray had cleared off half his desk for her and they’d somehow become the owners of a fern that had been hastily plopped into a planter; they both assumed it was from Mick. It wasn’t exactly what he’d imagined when he thought about the place he’d one day share with his wife, but this was home.

 _Nora_ was home.

“I didn’t know you were taking my name,” he said quietly, brushing a curl from her cheek. “I assumed you’d want to preserve your family's.”

A whisper of her lips against his throat dragged his gaze down to hers. “The Darhk legacy is one of violence, destruction, and pain. It’s better left buried with my father.” One by one she undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders before tugging up the t-shirt her wore beneath.

Ray shuddered at contact of her cool hands against his skin, gooseflesh rising over every inch of him. “Nora, what are you doing?” he murmured, pupils dilating slightly as he noticed the flush of her cheeks.

“It should be fairly obvious I’m trying to seduce you, Ray.” Smiling shyly, her fingers teased downwards, finding the button on his jeans. “I heard you talking to John. And while I think he’s a bit melodramatic, it’s wise not to take any undue risk.”

A soft hiss escaped his lips as she nimbly undressed him, leaving him bare to her. With a snap of her fingers, she dimmed the lights. He could wait no longer to devour her mouth. It was perhaps not the most romantic of gestures when he reached for her blouse, tearing it open to reveal the lacy black bra beneath. The whisper of pearl buttons scattering across the room seemed to inflame her.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” she whimpered, her entire body trembling as his rough hand slid up the silky smooth skin of her thigh. “Since the moment I first touched you, since I felt the kindness radiating off you. From the day you rescued me from my own personal prison, then unlocked the door to my Time Bureau cell.”

Hooking his finger around the waistband of her panties, he dragged them down her legs. The skirt came down easily behind them, pooling on the floor. Even in the soft light, he could see all of her now. Claw marks, still livid and pink, traversed her chest and belly. Burns that looked as red and raw as the day she received them were littered along her trunk and legs. There were two bites that had gone so deep they seemed to reach her bones. Perhaps the worst of them was at her throat, where the crucifix had burned nearly to her heart.

Raymond’s lips found each one, hoping his love would be a balm. He spread her out on the bed and she remained entirely open, heavy lidded grey eyes watching him with complete trust. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured, “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nora replied breathlessly. “I’m ready, Raymond. _Please_.”

Finally, he was ready too. Everything he’d ever wanted and wished for, all the times his heart had been broken and his body beaten, it all led to this moment. Ray slid between her legs, never breaking eye contact as he eased her legs apart.

Nora trusted him completely, opening herself to him without fear. In one agonizingly slow movement, he slid inside her and absorbed the gasp from her lips. Power unlike any he’d ever known filled him and his ears rang with it. Her nails bit into his back, leaving crescent shaped marks in his flesh as she begged him to move.

He rolled his hips once and Nora cried out. He knew in his soul it wasn’t pain that plagued her, as he once feared. No, she was shouting in ecstasy and his heart swelled with joy. With each stroke, the pressure inside of him built and he could feel her breathing becoming more labored by the moment. It wasn’t easy holding back, waiting for her to give him a sign.

It came just as rapidly as she did and it took him by surprise.

Stars burst behind his eyes as their bodies became one in the same moment their souls did. Ray poured into her, his eyes slamming shut as he felt her consciousness enter his. Here, there was nothing but pure joy. They remained like that, entangled in each other, until they both knew it was time. There was no use stalling the inevitable.

First they’d kill the Nephilim, stop the rising Darkness, and close the portal to Hell.

It was just another Sunday afternoon for the Palmers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is tastefully rated M. Yes, finally. 
> 
> I enjoyed the LoT teaser trailer for S4. I am looking forward to a lot more creatures and folklore. I've mostly left many of the Constantine cast out of this fanfic, but including Zed seemed important in the characterization of John. We're starting to wind down to the end of this fanfic, but any and all reviews help my muse greatly. Please, drop a line! It really helps. 
> 
> Happy Sunday!


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was ironic, really. Killing a Nephilim was the easiest thing they’d done today.

After Nora summoned the Grindylow, it didn’t take but two minutes for the evil spirit to seek and destroy the aberration. Demons were as horrified by half-breeds as any God-fearing creature. With surgical precision the beast’s watery fingers wrapped around the Nephilim’s nose and throat, drowning and choking the giant at the same time.

Once it was well and truly dead, Ray and John exorcised the Grindylow from Nora. As far as possessions went, this one was fairly routine. A few repetitions of the standard Catholic rites, only a moderate amount of holy water, and the demon was once again banished to hell. Although its exit left her tired, Nora was no worse for the wear.

The Legends said their goodbyes to the Central City crew and returned to the Waverider. Nora and Ray snuggled together on the settee; Nate commandeered the easy chair and John sat spread eagle on the desk with Sara cradled between his thighs. It should’ve been a simple, quiet night at home.

Mick had somehow commandeered a switchblade and was whipping it open and closed out of boredom. Wally had put a healthy distance between them, just in case the pyromaniac decided he was feeling stabby. The rest of them were having a lively debate as to what to have for dinner.

A portal opening up in the hub of the ship wasn’t an odd occurrence. Ava travelled that way most of the time. This time, she wasn’t alone. Dozens of agents spilled onto the bridge, Gary keeping close. His baleful expression said it all.

Standing straight and tall, Ava’s icy gaze pierced the crowd in search of its intended target. “Nora Palmer, you have violated the conditions of your bail and are to be immediately detained.”

John was up in a flash. He put himself between Ava and where Nora was seated. When he glanced to his left, it was obvious he hadn’t expected Sara to be standing there. “What’s the meaning of this?”

The buttoned-up blonde pulled out a six-inch binder and casually flipped to the end. “According to my report, at approximately four eleven, central standard time, Mrs. Nora Darhk Palmer was once again possessed by a demon. This is the second occurrence in a short period of time. She’s been deemed a threat and is therefore being apprehended.” Once she’d made her statement, she shoved the documents at Gary again. “Whatever you might think, this isn’t personal. I’m doing this for the good of the free world.”

It was such a simple motion. Her head tilted and agents began to advance. Their dark suits matched their expressions.

Nora’s heart pounded in her throat, but it was nothing to the pain of Raymond’s hand crushing hers. Electricity crackled in her veins, as she scrambled to standing. “Stay back,” she warned.

“We can be civil about this, can’t we?” Ava pressed.

“Then why’d you bring a bloody battalion?” Constantine accused. “Darling, I thought you understood. The Rising Darkness is all around us, warping with the very fabric of reality. Killing the last Nephilim put us ahead of the game for once. Now we possess the amulet that drew it to this wretched city. It’s not got much power, but I think it’ll be enough.” He put another step between himself and Ava. “Nora’s grown stronger and with our team, and yours, we should be able to close the portal to Hell once and for all.”

Ava remained unwavering, as if she hadn’t heard him at all. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

In that moment a pin dropping would’ve sounded like a bomb going off. Raymond was reaching for the button to activate his Atom suit, and Mick’s piddly knife was now forgotten as his fingers inched toward his heat-gun. Zari and Nate stayed back, putting themselves between the mob and Wally like protective parents.

The Captain, though, was the wildcard. She kept her eyes trained on Ava, but hadn’t yet moved from John’s side. The rest of them looked to her for guidance; she was more than their leader, she was their compass. Time itself could collapse, worlds could fall, but Sara Lance was True North.

With a soft sigh, Ava motioned toward Nora. “This has gone on long enough—”

In the blink of an eye, sides were chosen. “On this ship, the Time Bureau doesn’t have jurisdiction. I am the law, Ava, and you know that. So, you decided to put on a dog and pony show to see how I’d react. Well, I hope you’re happy.” She took a menacing step forward, her bo-staff unclipped from her belt look at waiting at the ready. “You want Nora? You have to go through all of us first.”

A comically loud gulp came from Gary, who shrank away from the conflict. Ava shot him a withering glare before turning her attention back to Sara. “I thought you of all people would relish seeing her back behind bars. After everything her father did to your family, to Laurel. After all the horror she put _you_ through as a vessel for Mallus!”

Ice blue flashed with anger. “I told you those things in our bed, Ava. You have no right to bring them up now.”

Ava’s cheeks scorched as the rest of her team peered over at her, incredulous, others intrigued, and some irate. “I am going to give you one more chance,” she spluttered.

“Nah, you see, we’ve used up all our chances.” Constantine’s eyes rolled back in his head as he expended a blast of energy, scattering agents like bowling pins.

Mick drove them back with fire, laughing manically as he did so.

Raymond was a millisecond away from joining the fray.

Nora saw it with startling clarity. Wisps of grey and black smoke wafted around the room, inciting the riot and stoking the flames of mistrust. With every calculated motion, the darkness wrapped tighter around the lot of them, preying on insecurities and fears.

For Ava it was a dread of being less than the best. She believed she was destined to play second fiddle—especially when it came to her romance with Sara and John. Sara was terrified of losing control, being powerless as she had once been in death and then again after her resurrection in the Lazarus Pit. Commitment was now and always would be the bane of Constantine’s existence; he desperately craved it and despised the very idea in equal parts. The day of reckoning for him would come and Nora wasn’t sure how he'd fare.

It wasn’t just the three of them that Nora divined. She was sickened by Mick’s fear of vulnerability, Nate’s of invisibility, and Zari’s of culpability. And then there was Ray. He thought of nothing but her, feared only for her safety, and that scared the hell out of her. No one should be as selfless or dedicated, particularly not to someone who was so unworthy.

Having recently studied grimoire’s from the farthest reaches of the Earth, Nora dug deep inside of herself. With a thunderous clap, all movement stopped and she felt herself rising slowly out of her body, just as she had in Turin—that seemed like eons ago now.

This time she wasn’t alone.

Ray blinked several times. When he reached out, he sucked in a deep breath when their hands passed right through one another. “Are we…dead?”

“No,” she soothed, then paused, “Well, I don’t think so.”

“ _Nora_.”

“Raymond, we’re fine,” she said with far more conviction than she felt. “There’s something dark at work here. It’s spreading across the room as we speak.”

“You’re starting to sound like John,” he chuckled.

She almost smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” When she motioned to several concentrations of the murky apparition amongst them, she watched Ray’s expression change. “It’s everywhere, obscuring our vision. We can’t even see what’s dead in front of us. Hell itself is beginning to take over the mortal realm.”

“You don’t know how right you are Nora-doll…”

A flash of pain slammed into Nora’s chest as she turned, finding the visage of her father before her. It wasn’t a fully formed specter, missing pieces and parts, but the voice was clear. She should have been wary or uncertain, but this wasn’t like before when she had seen him in dreams or when the fallen angel had taken on his appearance. She knew this was her father as surely as she knew that Raymond loved her with his entire being.

Her husband, even as an astral projection, was at her side in an instant.

Her father smiled crookedly. “Raymond Palmer…I asked you to look out for my daughter, not to defile her. You imbecile!”

“Daddy,” Nora’s voice shook, “Please.”

Though the visage of Damien Darhk flickered in and out, his agitation was palpable. He went on speaking as if he hadn’t heard her. “I trusted you, Ray! And I don’t bestow my trust on just anyone.”

“ _Dad_.”

He held up one finger. “Just a minute, sweetie, the men are talking. And _another_ thing—”

When Nora stomped her foot, a thunderbolt rocked the spirit realm they were suspended in. She watched the rest of the team and Ava’s agents suspended in animation suddenly topple like dominos. A flicker of guilt niggled at her, but she wouldn’t let it alter her course. “Raymond and I love one another and we made a commitment. He made me whole again, and has helped me find my place in this world.”

Although Damien didn’t soften entirely, there was a mild acquiescence. “You mean with Sara Lance and her merry band of misfits and rejects? You’re better than that, Nora.”

She shook her head. “I’m not. I’m an orphan girl scarred by a powerful ancient demon and, more recently, a nasty Grindylow we summoned from the depths of a haunted bog. I’m lucky the Legends have shown me forbearance and even accepted me as one of their own. Look around, daddy, they’re fighting for me even as we speak.”

Ray inclined his head. “Damien…may I call you Damien?”

Eyes of quicksilver narrowed. “I wish you wouldn’t...”

“ _Dad_!”

A dramatic sigh was his reply. “ _Fine_.”

“Damien,” Ray started again, “I’ve felt a connection to your daughter since I first laid eyes on her. She was just a child then, but I could a light inside of her. When we met again—when she was an appropriate age—I could see goodness in her couldn’t be snuffed out. Free of Mallus, I got the opportunity to meet the real Nora Darhk. How could I not love her?”

Nora gazed at him solemnly. “I can’t say I was so sure. I pushed Ray away and made his life miserable. I did everything in my power to test his limits, expecting that he would leave. But he didn’t. He reminds me of mom in that way.”

Her father’s spirit flickered out and for a moment, Nora thought he was gone. She exhaled shakily, glancing up at Ray. And then, her dad was right there. When he reached out to embrace her, a pain unlike any she had ever known tore into her. Though she tried to contain it, her scream pierced the spirit realm. Images of the torture and torment Damien had been put through played in her mind like a movie, and she wept at the horror of it. “Daddy…”

True remorse was the only sentiment on his face. “Nora-doll, I didn’t want you to see any of that. I just wanted to hold you one more time. When you close the portal to hell, I’ll lose my connection to this world but I will never lose my connection to you. I’ll always be with you in spirit. Your mom and I love you, Nora-Doll. We want you to be happy and if Ray’s the one you choose, that makes him part of our family.” He turned then to Raymond. “Thank you, son.”

Although Ray knew it would be painful, he reached out and shook Damien’s hand. Though he fell to his knees with the anguish of it all, he didn’t look remorseful. “You’re welcome, Damien.”

“Call me dad.”

A smile almost cracked his face in half, and he reached out for a second handshake. “Dad.”

Nora shuddered at the very thought. She was starting to feel weak, and there was a static crackle buzzing in her ears that told her they had stayed too long. “I love you, daddy, but we need to go.”

“Yes, I know, but I actually came here to give you something.” He tossed the polyhedron to Raymond, it was made of gold and brass tinged in a hazy blue-green. “It’s a Roman dodecahedron. This one’s a puzzle and if you solve it you can use it to close the portal. No spell, amulet, totem, or any of those ridiculous religious relics John Constantine is hoarding will work. In order to contain the devil, you will need to use his own instruments.” Damien was starting to fade again. “I love you, Nora-doll.”

“I love you too, dad.” By the time the words had left her lips, he was gone—reabsorbed by the smog filling the room. Nora sighed shakily, the incantation of the spell leaving her lips.

When she returned to her body, she felt leaden. Only she and Raymond remained standing among bodies strewn in every direction. Nora knelt beside Sara, finding that she was simply asleep—and awoke with a start when a hand rested on her shoulder. “What the hell happened?”

“There’ll be time to explain later. I know how to close the portal to Hell now, and there’s no time to waste. All of this is because of the Rising Darkness, and the longer we spend fighting each other, the harder this is going to be.”

Ray helped Sara to her feet, then handed her the artifact Damien had given him. “This is the key.”

“Great, let’s get the team up and running. Do you think you could get the Time Agents back to their lair without waking them?” There was an unspoken understanding that she also meant ‘unharmed’.

Nora nodded, and palmed her Time Stone. She really didn’t need it for strength anymore, but it helped her channel her power more easily. One by one, the agents were moved with care. Last, she moved Ava and set her in a chair so she wouldn’t wake up on the floor with the rest of them. Once that was settled, she closed the portal and turned to face her sleepy friends.

“Gideon, set a course for someplace the Time Bureau won’t find us while we work on cracking this puzzle. You think you can do that?”

“I believe I know just the place, captain,” the AI replied cheerily.

Sara strode to the captain’s chair, and she pulled her harness down across her chest. “Everybody strap in. There’s no time to waste.”

Before Nora could take her place, Ray grasped her hand. Tugging her into his warm embrace, she melted into him. His love seeped into her bones and she felt strong again. He said nothing as their took their seats—which was exactly what she needed to hear at that moment.

Closing her eyes, she let the gentle rocking of the ship lull her into a light sleep. She needed all the rest she could get. When they arrived at the safe haven, she would be fully devoted to unlocking the dodecahedron—no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! Please review, it fuels my muse!


End file.
